The Ever Spinning Compass
by yaoigirl22
Summary: The compass was not only a precious gift, but his very livelihood. The precious yet simple device helped him become one of the most beloved and legendary Heroes of all time.  Here is his and the compass's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own JL or JLU**

**Warnings: Contains Angst, rape of minor in later chapters, abuse, and some unpleasent graphic.**

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my third JL story, in this story I won't be following the comic verson of Wally's dad, meaning I making my own version, and some of the timeline of Flash's life will be a little different.**

**This takes place after epsiode "Diveded We Fall" , which by the way is my all time Wally West fav!**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_A Compass:_

_An instrument for showing direction, one with a swinging magnetic needle pointing north._

_Sounds like a useful device doesn't it?_

_Yet with today's technology, such a simple device would be considered prehistoric, especially compared to the GPS, but to one person the compass was not only a precious gift, but his very livelihood. The precious yet simple device helped him become one of the most beloved and legendary Hero of all time._

_Here is his and the compass's story._

The house was rather small in comparison to most and had a very forbidden feel about it, the walls were slightly faded and no pictures hung. There was a living room with a small sofa and a old TV. There were stairs that led to the bedrooms he suppose, a hall in front of him that he guessed lead to the kitchen of some sort.

"Bruce?"

Batman glanced over at Superman who looked confused as to how and why they was here, Diana, Shayhera, John, and J'onzz were no better.

"Where are we?"

"Weren't we striped to a table with Grodd smirking down at us?"

"Where Flash?"

The question made everyone pause and look around, expecting the red speedster to zoom in with a joke and a big smile plastered in his face, when he didn't they become worried.

"Perhaps it's best if we find out where we are first" J'onzz said moments later, his eyes thoughtful and a little bewildered, Superman noticed and was about to ask a question when a sudden noise coming down the stairs caught all their attention.

It was a little boy, no more than two. He was rather small and skinny, he had bright fiery red hair that was a bit shaggy it's bangs covering his eyes telling all who saw that he was in a need of a haircut.

"Um Hello" Diana said the first to get over her startlement at the boy's sudden arrival, the boy gave no indication that he heard nor saw her as he passed the group and headed down the hall, moments later the sound of running water was heard, followed by the opening of the refrigerator door.

"Well that was rude" Shayhera said crossing her arms over her chest. No one said anything though J'onzz's jaw did tighten and his thoughtful and bewildered eyes turned surprised and knowing.

The little boy came back this time with a cup of water and a napkin with something wrapped in it, once again he made no signs of noticing the confused and slightly annoyed six, who watched the young one go up stairs.

Silence fell

"Well that was weird"

"Didn't even glance at us"

"J'onzz are you okay?"

Five pairs of eyes looked at the Martian who was staring up where the boy has disappeared. He was quiet for a moment before looking back at his teammates.

"I believe I know where we are" he said before walking up the stairs, the five watched him go before following, down the hall they went until they came to a slightly cracked door, where a soft voice was flowing through. Not even hesitating, the Martian pushed the door fully open.

There standing next to the bed was a familiar woman that they've all seen a point, a gentle smile of her face, green eyes warm as she talked to the little boy sitting on the bed eating the sandwich made earlier. Neither of the two near the bed made an indication that they saw the six gathered around the door, even as Diana gasp when the boy looked up pulling back his bangs to reveal his eyes.

A familiar dark emerald green.

"Wally?"

* * *

**I know short right? **

**Well Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JL, JLU, and DC characters do not belong to me.**

**Warnings : Contains Angst, rape of minor in later chapters, abuse, and some unpleasent graphic.**

**Text in regular format is Wally's memories**

**Text in Itlic is the JL point of view.**

**To put in more simpler, because I just confused myself.**

**_"..." = Present events_**

**"..." = Past events **

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_He wondered if this was how J'onzz felt when he entered someone else's mind and looked into their memories, this floaty kind of feeling._

_Though Superman suppose that seeing as how he can float himself and knowing what its like, describing the feeling as 'floaty' wasn't the best explanation._

"_It seems that when Batman tried to destroy the machine it back fired and instead of Grodd taking my telepathy, it revised and we got transported into Flash's mind" J'onzz explained._

"_Then how do we get out?" GL asked _

"_I've been trying, but it seems that we're stuck" J'onzz said, "the other opinion is to wait until Wally awakens, until then we're stuck"_

"_Greeeeeeeeat" Shayhera mumbled "who knows when that'll be" _

"_I suppose you have a better option?"_

_Shayhera looked away_

"_Look" Wonderwoman said, "something happening" _

_All six turned to the scene of mother and child _

Mary West had finished folding the clothes and was now sitting the bed with her son on her lap, her hand held out inside was something small and sliver.

It was a compass, small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, the case was a polished sliver as was the needle. The large letters circling the needle were gold.

"This is a special compass Wally, passed down through the Rhodes family from generation after generation" Mary said, Mary was a beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair and green eyes , and cute freckles dotting across her nose, to most they would think that Wally looked like his father, but those close to the family knew that young Wally resembled his mother.

Especially when the young West smile.

"It's always the oldest who gets it, so you'll get it after you're old enough"

Wally merely looked up at his mother, saying nothing, Mary was not at all disturbed by this.

_The six watching found it strange, they all expected little Wally to very talkative considering that the older version was such chatter box, not to mention most two years old were. _

_Though they did take not that little Wally's eyes were much older than they should be, something that greatly troubled them._

"The story behind the Compass is that it was given to the Rhodes, no one is sure who give it to whom, but it doesn't really matter. This compass is used to guide us through our life, sometimes the results are good and sometimes…they are bad"

_Something about that smile had a ball of dread curl in their stomach._

Mary's smile suddenly brighten "So it's very important that you take care of it, when its your turn, okay?"

Wally nodded "M'kay" he said, his voice soft, Mary pulled back the red bangs and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now then let's see what we're going to do tomorrow!" her voice was full of excitement, Wally's eyes widen with anticipation and they both looked down at the compass.

It's needle spun and spun, five times until it landed on the large letter E.

Mary snuggled her son "Looks like we're going to the zoo!"

Wally looked up at her , eyes big with surprise

_John got the impression that this would be Wally's first day to the zoo._

Suddenly the sound of the front door being slammed closed startled the both of them.

_Suddenly all six felt it, the sudden fear, it shot through their body like a bullet. Leaking like blood, all over them. _

_What was going on?_

_The only one who didn't seem surprised by this strange feeling it was J'onzz_

"Wally go to your room"

Wally scurried off his mother's lap and made his way to out the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall, just as louder and more heavier footsteps were coming up the stairs

_That's how the scene ended and everything went white._

* * *

"_W-What was that?" Superman was the first one to speak_

"_When entering someone mind, and looking into a memory, if the memory is strong you will feel the emotions of the person in the memory." J'onzz explained _

"_So that was Wally's fear we felt" Shayhera said _

_J'onzz nodded _

"_Who ever entered the home must have been an intruder" Diana theorized _

"_Perhaps" _

_Batman and John were the only ones who didn't speak, thier minds working over what they had seen and felt_

_Suddenly the scene of white started to melt away and reconfigure into another scene this time they were in front of a school, a day-care likely and Wally was walking away from it._

"_Shouldn't his mother be picking him up?" Superman inquired, the feeling of calmness coming from little Wally bothered him a little, like this was a regular thing._

_Something was going on, even if only they seen a little._

Wally was not at all surprised when his mother didn't pick him up from school, sometimes _**he**_ would come home early, result in his mother being unable to get him.

He made his way through the familiar path that led to his home, it took him fifteen minutes. He entered the house, the eerie feel of the house made him pause for a moment, such a feel coming from this house was a norm, but it seemed more intense than before.

He took his school things upstairs, stopping to see if his mother was in her room, she wasn't and deposited them on his bed, he came back down and headed into the kitchen to get something to eat, wondering where his mother was.

_Shayhera's breath hitched, Diana gasped, while the others merely stared wide-eyed, they felt the calmness and the brief acceptance, before it turned to a slight panic, coming from the child looking at his bleeding and possibly dead mother lying on the floor._

_The emotions wrapped tightly around them._

Wally stared at his mother, her body was curled her hands clenched tightly around something sliver; her brown eyes were dim, slowly losing life. He kneeled down next to her, his jean clad jeans becoming stained in blood, he touched her shoulder, the eyes turned to him, and Mary smiled.

"Wally" she said, her voice was hoarse as though she had been screaming and Wally knew she had been.

"Sorry we couldn't go to the zoo today"

The child merely titled his head.

"He was really upset today" Mary said more to herself then the boy.

Wally just kneeled there, waiting for her to continue.

_Although, they couldn't see his eyes, panic and fear grew higher and higher._

"Don't worry I called the ambulance"

He finally noticed the phone some inches away, covered in blood.

_For a moment the tightening negative emotions lessen into relief_

"They'll be here soon"

Wally looked up at the ceiling with a questioning gaze

"He went out" was the answer

_When Mary closed her eyes, the panic and fear thicken almost suffocating them. _

_They watched Wally move closer to his mother, watched as he looked at her hands, watched as he opened and took the sliver compass from them, watched as his tiny hands clung to the simple device, watched as he sat there in the pool of blood waiting for help to arrive,_

_It never did. _

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not JL, JLU, or DC heroes**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**A/N: Okay a lot of readers are asking me if this is a Xover with The Golden Compass. It ISN'T. I've never read the book, and only seen the move once and hardly remember it, except the talking polar bear. **

**So if there any scenes smiliar to the book/movie it's purely coincidences.**

**And yeah Grodd is creepy for a grollia, escpeailly in the JL cartoon. He's a bad as Lex. **

**Also thanks for the reviews!**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

Wally had learned very quickly that being quiet would him save a world of trouble, especially if it involved Rudolph West. Rudolph West was a handsome red-head in his twenties and would have been very popular with the ladies if it wasn't for his eyes, his green eyes were cold and distant, and sometimes a bit dazed as though his mind was somewhere else.

Right now those eyes were looking down at his blood covered son and slowly dying wife on the floor, he himself was covered in blood.

Wally watched tensed as his father stared at him, an emotion he couldn't place flickered in the man's eyes before he looked back at his wife. Wally tensed when his father came closer and bent down, his larges hands took hold of the still and slowly turning cold body, lifted and throw it over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, blood rapidly soaking his shirt.

His eyes met his sons once more before turning and leaving the house, the door softly closing.

Wally kneeled there, his eyes never leaving the spot where is father stood.

Some days later, him and his father packed their things and moved to Central City, it was also the last time, Wally saw the outside world.

"_Hera" _

_That was the only word that was said, no one was sure what to say._

_It was shock, Batman concluded. _

_The scene changed, this time they were in an even smaller apartment, the air around it was dead and dark. Wally was coming down stairs, he was older four to be exact. He wore clothes that were big on him, hand-me-downs. _

_His hair was longer and they were a bit amazed that he could even see._

_They saw no signs of bruises, as they were expecting them considering the last scene, perhaps they were hidden? _

_The emotion they felt was a feeling of calmness, so they assumed that Rudolph was out._

Wally went to the kitchen, getting a study chair he pushed it to one of the high cabinets, from there climbed up and stood on his tippy-toes to open it. He reached in and pulled a large can of soup.

That's all they had, cans of soup and moldy bread.

That was until his father remembered to go shopping, which probably would be in another three weeks or so.

Sometimes he wondered if he father forgot he had a son, or why he bothered keeping him locked away inside this dingy apartment, never allowed to go to school or even go outside.

The four year old found a decent looking pot and the can opener and began cooking.

_This was just wrong, this was not right at all!_

_Shayhera refused to think to believe that the scenes playing before her and her teammates were really the Flash's memories, it just didn't seem to click between this child and the man she knows now._

Two hours went by and Wally found himself in a small room, that although it was suppose to be shared between he and his father, it seem to be really his, his father when he came home just crushed on the germ infested couch until late in the morning.

He sat on the floor cross-legged; absentmindedly watching a spider built its web in the corner before looking down at the compass at his feet, the needle was spinning and spinning until it stopped pointing at the large N, Wally looked up and stared at the open room door.

Should he?

Should he leave, the lock was a dead bolt and his father had the key, but he could easily steal it from the man when he was passed out drunk, but where would he go?

He knew he had an aunt leaving around Central City somewhere, could he find her and would she take him in?

He hadn't been outside in a long time, he would get lost.  
But….did he really want to go?

His father though neglectful, hadn't hurt hi m at all, not even once.

His mother yes, but never him.

Why was that?

….Odd he couldn't even remember what his mother looked like now.

The front door opened and closed, heavy feet covered in boots made their way upstairs, they were even steps not stumbling, so Wally knew the man was sober.

Rudolph appeared in front of the door, he moved inside pausing to remove his shoes and trench coat

It must be cold outside.

The man stopped when he finally noticed Wally, the two stared at each other one tensed, the other with something that could almost be described as bewildered.

Wally made a small eep when suddenly Rudolph was towering over him in two large steps, his breath hitched when a large hand lifted and his closed his eyes when it came towards him, his body bracing for the strike that he was sure to come.

It never did

Instead the hand rested itself on Wally's head, fingers running through his hair, Wally blinked and stared up at his father curiously not expecting that kind of reaction. The hand moved down cupping a cheek, a thumb caressing whatever skin that could be touched. The finger found soft pouty young lips and caressed then pressed lightly.

Wally stood still not sure what to make of it, though he felt a little wary.

_John prayed to whatever god that would hear him that this didn't turn out in the conclusions his mind was coming up with, he wasn't sure he would be able to take it._

_Lucky it didn't and Wally's father left the room, and they felt the curiosity and bewilderment coming from the boy._

_From there they watched as the year went by._

_Wally's father they observed seem to forget that Wally even existed at time, of course the boy was so quite it was hard to remember there was another in the house, but when he did that strange behavior would appear, but it didn't go further then that. _

_The scene changed once more, Wally was five and there was someone in the house._

This was the first time his father had ever brought someone home, it was a man who looked to be the same age as his father. The two talked in the kitchen, sitting at the table his father had found while out one day, while Wally stood in the doorway unsure of what to do or how to interact with the guest.

The decision was taken out of his hand when the guest finally noticed him.

"That's your boy?" the man asked Rudolph

Rudolph looked at Wally then back at the man

"Yes" he said almost slowly "he's mine"

"Cute" the man said simply "come over here boy, and let me have a look at ya"

Wally hesitated, looking at his father for some guidance, but the other male merely started at him, neither discouraging nor encouraging.

"It's alright I won't bite…much"

Wally titled his head to the side, wondering why the man thought he wanted him to bite him at all. Wally decided that the man was just weird as he came closer.

The man placed a hand on a tiny shoulder when Wally was close enough, the boy shivered though not from the cold.

"How old is he?"

"…five"

_John was surprised the man even remembered._

"Huh"

The man finally let him go, a gleam in his eyes as he turned back to the other older male. Wally left the room, a little afraid.

The next day West Senior came home with a nice looking mattress that stayed in the small living room, Wally wondered if he was going to be sleeping there now.

He was but not for sleeping.

_The scene changed and the six heroes wished it hadn't. _

* * *

**Review Please!**

**And just so you know, it gets worse for Wally from here!**


	4. Chapter 4

____

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or DC charcters.**

**Warnings: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE OF AN MINOR! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! SIMPLE AS THAT!**

**A/N: Yes, I had to do it to poor Wally it's part of the plot, though I didn't enjoy it!**

**On with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

His father had made steak for dinner, it was a surprise, even more of a surprise when his father joined him for dinner.

"Is it good?" Rudolph asked, Wally nodded happily as he stuck a piece of steak in mouth, he had been surprised when his father had help cut up the meat.

Rudolph gave small smile and gently pated the boy's head, Wally froze and looked up at his father with wide-eyes.

_Now that was a bit of a surprise_

_And not because they felt it either, it also worried them a bit._

Wally stared at his father for a few moments then resumed eating.

He had just finished his vegetables when he started to feel funny.

_Their vision became blurry and things began to spin, they felt Wally's confusion and fear to this unknown happening, but to them it was very familiar._

_Wally had been drugged._

____

_

* * *

_

Wally woke up drowsy and a warm large body was pressed against his, something wet was going across his neck. He weakly wiggled his body, the wet thing stopped and the body moved.

Distant and dazed eyes looked down at him.

_"God, no" _

Rudolph stared at his son before lowering his head and resumed licking and sucking on the boy's neck. Wally though drowsy began to panic, whatever his father was doing he didn't like it.

Weakling he pushed the man away.

"Such a good boy"

Wally froze

"My good little boy, daddy loves his Wally"

Love, he never heard his father say that before, it made him...

_Happy_

_Those words that he never heard from anyone except the mother he couldn't even remember now, those words he secretly longed to hear from his father._

Wally laid there underneath his father, his body limp, and while he didn't like the way the older man's hands held and touched him, if this made his father love him then he would tolerate it.

Large hands pulled up his shirt revealing his round tummy and pink nipples, Wally's breath hitched when a mouth covered one of his buds and sucked.

_"I can't watch this" Superman whispered, he knew that this happen to many unfortunate children and adults, but have to witness it, and about one of his dearest friends._

_Around him, he was vaguely aware of the other's horrified expression and murmurs._

_His chest tighten as the emotions of fear leached onto him, what was worst was the feeling of hope coming off the boy._

_The hope that doing this his father would forever love him._

The kisses and nips trailed down, and Wally felt something warm curl inside him, and he wasn't entirely sure it was because of the soft whispers of love his father said to him as he continued on.

His pants were removed along with his underwear.

Rudolph stared down at his son, the boy's face was flushed and his breathing was coming out in harsh pants, his small cock standing up and against his stomach. "Beautiful" he murmured, before bending his head down. Wally gave a soft cry of surprise when his little cock was engulfed in a warm mouth, his back arched and he let out little whimpers as he was sucked hard.

It the back of his mind a voice in his head told him that this was wrong and he had to get away, but it was blurred by the heavy cloud of something that was unknown to him.

The warm feeling curling in his stomach tightens and tightens, he felt for sure it was going to burst, it didn't.

Opening his eyes he looked down, his father had stopped and he wondered if he was done, both to his mix of disappointment and relief. He jumped when his legs were parted further and his butt cheeks was spread, he squeaked when something cold and wet against his puckered hole.

_"That's it!" _

_Shayhera turned to J'onzz who looked pale, _

_"Can't we do something?"_

_"There nothing we can do" J'onzz said, his voice grave and strained, "these are Wally's memories, things that have happen in the past, we can't do anything but watch" it looked like he wanted to do anything but watch._

_A loud shriek, sharp pain and fear, to the point of hysterical._

"No! Take it out! Take it out!"

Small legs and hands thrashed, one of the thrashing foots hits the man, gaining a grunt of annoyance and slight pain.

"Please take it out!"

"Shut up!"

Wally froze his cheek stinging from the slap given to him. Fearfully eyes looked up at the man.

"Good boy" Rudolph mumbled once more, then thrusted his cock all the way into Wally's tight hole. Wally screamed and arched in pain, hands roughly held his waist as he was violated over and over again.

_They were choking, the pain, confusion, and fear was suffocating, the mind filled with one question _

_Why?_

_Why did they had to see this?_

_Why did this man had to do this with his son?_

_And why did have to be Wally?_

Wally had stopped crying and struggling after nearly twenty minutes, and just laid there limp underneath his grunting father, only wincing at the pain whenever the man reentered him.

_So much pain, both mental and physically, then suddenly that pain turned to pleasure._

Wally gasp and a mewl escaped him, Rudolph paused as though surprised at the sound before continuing thrusting faster, Wally's gasping turned into loud moans.

_The pleasure and confusion continued to build, higher and higher it climbed until it exploded, and they were blinded by white for just a moment._

Rudolph grunted as he came, and then he collapsed on top of the small limp boy. Wally laid under him shivering, he flinched when a hand stroked his face, slowly he looked up at the man, afraid, tired and confused.

"You did a good job" Rudolph murmured nuzzling the younger's neck. Wally didn't move, though he did gasp softly when his father pulled out of him. Rudolph stood up and looked around the room, before he bent down and lifted his son in his arms, Wally gave a soft squeak of surprise and a little fear at the movement, his body tense as they moved upstairs.

They made their way to the bathroom, without putting his son down, Rudolph prepared the bath, once it was at the right temperature and he climb in with his son.

Slowly and gently he washed Wally.

_As they watched the feeling of fear and confusion turned into a slow relaxing and slightly loving feeling, and quickly their world went dark as Wally fell asleep in his father's arms.____

* * *

_

Wally woke up the next morning in the upstairs room with his father curled around him, carefully he wiggled from underneath the other's arm, he hissed softly at the sharp pain in his waist and bottom, but still kneeled to the floor. Quietly as not to wake the other he removed a single wooden floor broad, underneath it was his compass.

He took hold of the sliver device and held it flat in his palm, the needle went round and round until it landed on the large N.

Green eyes looked at his now waking father.

And this time Wally didn't put up much resistance when his father took him again.

____

_The scene faded into a white fog._


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own JL, JLU, or any DC characters**

**Warnings: Child Abuse, mention of rape, etc.**

**A/N: ****No more rape! It's only mentioned, and if you didn't hate me for the pervoius chapter, you're going hate me for this chapter.**

**I also fixed it, don't know why the text was like that.**

**Now on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

** The Ever Spinning Compass**

__

They stood there, and while Batman may deny it later he was shivering along with the other from the strong emotions that swiped through and around them during the last scene, no one said not a word as the white fog faded and five years pass by them like a fast forwarding movie.

Five years of Rudolph taking advantage of his only soon.

Five years of rape, and not only by the father but the occasionally unknown men.

Five years of high-wired emotions going left and right until finally it stilled into acceptance and a deep love for the man who caused all this.

Five years of Wally's life.

He was ten now, but his height made him look so much younger, his hair was longer as well stopping near his back, it was these two things that his father and his occasional

friends seem to adore of him.

He was alone, his father having already gone out, he wasn't sure where and had stopped caring for a long time. The sounds on top of the ceiling told him that it was raining. With a deep sigh he looked down at the sliver compass that was pointing to the front door.

_She always defended Man from her mother and her people, that she had forgotten why her people dislike Man in the first place._

_It was times like this that she wish she hadn't left Themyscira._

Wally decided then that the compass was broken, he placed the compass back in its hiding place and went down stairs, not before turning off the lamp, all the windows were boarded up, keeping out all sunlight and outside contact.

He warmed up some leftover chicken, ate then took a nap on the mattress in the living room. An hour later he was awoken by his father running his fingers though his hair, Wally sighed softly when he was kissed and his clothes were removed.

* * *

It was three weeks later, that Wally notice something was not right with his father, it had been raining none stopped, keeping the other male inside, Wally noted that his father would stare at him and haven't touched him at all, and at one point it looked like the man was going to be violent towards him, it worried Wally a little.

After dinner, Rudolph said something Wally never though he would hear.

"We're going out" Rudolph said, "get ready"

Wally stared wide-eyed at his father before slowly nodding and going up to the room. Once in the room he looked into the old beat up dresser, he had clothes, but they weren't for rainy days.

"Are you ready?" came his father's voice from downstairs. Quickly he grabbed one of his father's hooded coats, and hoped the man wouldn't get upset.

"It's big" he thought.

_Diana couldn't help but think how cute the other looked in the overly big coat, and if it wasn't for the situation she would have laughed at the sight._

_Instead she felt sad, as the excited emotions that wrapped around her and the others, as they watched Wally nearly bounce down the stairs, but not before grabbing and stuffing his compass in his pocket, because even though he thought it to be broken it was the last piece of his mother, and his most precious possession._

_Diana noted that he didn't have any shoes, which sadly made sense._

Rudolph looked over his son, before pulling the hood over the boy's head, and took him by the hand, keys in the other.

Wally's heart started to race as the door clicked open, his eyes big with excitement from behind his bangs, with shaky legs he followed his father out the apartment, his eyes got even bigger when he saw how dark it was and how much rain was falling.

He just stood there for a moment, wiggling his bare toes in the puddles, giggling softly, he had a sudden urge to jump in it.

A tug had him moving again, only stopping at an old rusty looking vehicle, Wally squeaked when he was lifted and seated in the front seat, he looked around excitedly taking in everything and slowly his hand reached out to touch the dash broad when the driver's door opened and his father slide in. Wally quickly put his hand down.

The vehicle started and they drove off, Wally's face nearly pressed into the window as he looked out, and even though he could see he was still excited..and a little curious.

Where were they going?

Maybe to the movies or the store!

He had heard some of his father's friends talk about them.

_The excitement that slithered over them disgusted them and worried them at the same time, they couldn't help but feel something was going to happen, something that could possibly break little Wally._

Rudolph drove for what seemed like hours, never talking or glancing at his son's way, until finally they stopped.

All Wally could see was darkness.

Rudolph got out of the vehicle, Wally followed, immediately he was grabbed and pulled along, the young West didn't seem to mind being dragged about as he stared up at his father's figure.

They stopped somewhere, and didn't move the raining pouring down on them, West Senior looked about his eyes narrowed as though searching.

Wally winced when the hand around his arm tighten, and he was pulled closer to the other.

"Stay"

Wally blinked up at him a little surprised that he could hear the other's soft voice through the loud rainfall.

"Stay" Rudolph repeated, before slowly removing his hand, he stared down at his son before slowly petting his head and then he did something that shocked the poor boy almost into a heart attack.

He kneeled down and hugged him.

_Shock was beating down on them and a bit of fear and confusion._

What was going on?

Rudolph held him a bit more before releasing him.

"Stay" he said again and rose up.

And he then he walked away.

_Fear turned into panic_

Wally's eyes widen and his breath hitched, as it finally hit him.

Why was his dad leaving him here?

Quickly he followed the rapidly disappearing figure, his little jog turning into a run

"Wait, don't go, don't leave me here!"

He ran as fast as he legs could

"I'll be good I promise, don't go!"

He stumbled and tripped landing face-first in the something dirty and wet, picking his head up he looked in front of him, but the figure of his father was gone.

"Come back"

Tear piled up and fell down his now dirty face

"Please come back, don't leave me here!"

"D-daddy come back" he wailed, "I'll be good, don't leave me"

_Sorrow, everyone felt it, but to see and feel this child, this was more than just that. This child's heart was slowly breaking, shattering into pieces of puzzles that could not be put together ever again._

"DADDY!"

_The scene faded into a white cold fog._

* * *

**Don't worry it gets better after this**

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_Wally was found three days later, wondering the street looking for his father, how they knew it was three days, they didn't know it was like a voice in their heads fed them the information. And now they were standing in a hospital watching Wally be checked over and questioned by the doctor while the nurse called in the police._

Wally sat on the bed and listen to the man –Dr. Jack Summers, the man had said his name was- talk and ask questions, like what was his name? How old was he? Where were his parents? Things like that.

Wally answered them the best he could, learning that when asked questions by an adult it was best to answer them.

"W-Wally" he said softly unused to speaking, he didn't know his age, his mother was dead, and he didn't know where his father was that's why he was looking for him.

Dr. Summers waited for more, but sighed when he didn't get anything else, instead he just talked to the boy as he waited for the police to arrive, taking note of certain reactions. The nurse returned an hour later with a caramel colored police officer.

The Officer gave Wally a smile as he walked in and introduced himself to both as Officer Jonathan, Jonathan talked to Wally for a few minutes but got the same results as the doctor, after twenty minutes of an one sided conversation, Jonathan pulled Dr. Summers out the room, leaving Wally under the nurses supervision.

"Hello I'm Nurse Joy" the woman introduced herself, Wally stared wide-eyed at her having never seen another woman before, aside from his mother and he couldn't even remember her.

Joy sat down next to the boy, "Whats that in your hand?"she asked looking down at the sliver compass in the boy's small hands.

"M-My compass" Wally answered but didn't show her.

"Really? Can I see it?"

_Panic, and possessiveness_

Wally shook his head and started to scooted away from the lady.

"That's oaky" she said sensing danger, "you don't have to show me, why don't we watch a bit of TV until the grown-ups finish talking"

Wally blinked at her

"TV?" Joy frowned at the blank expression on the boy's face, she made a mental note to tell the doctor before getting the remote and turning on the television.

_It was heartbreaking to see those eyes lit up in wonder at the sight of something every person in this nation knew of before the age of five._

The doctor came in, this time without the officer, he smiled at the boy.

"Wally you'll be staying here for a few days, is that okay?"

Wally's face scrunched up in confusion, he was going to stay here? He couldn't, he had to find his father.

"Daddy?" he said to the doctor.

"We have officers looking for him, until then you'll be staying with us" Dr. Summers said.

Wally wasn't sure, he looked down at the compass clenched in his hands, he slowly opened his hand and watched the handle spin and spin before it landed on the big S, where Dr. Summers stood.

"M'kay"

_They __watched __as __a __week __went __by, __Wally __slowly __becoming __comfortable __in __the __hospital, __but __still __shied __away __from __the __nurses, __doctors __and __patients, __who __fawned __over __him._

_His mind still confused and determined to find his father._

_A feeling that disgusted them._

_Finally on a cool Wednesday morning, a woman and her husband came in._

"_Iris and Barry"_

"Hello Wally I'm your Auntie Iris, and that's your Uncle Barry"

Wally looked up at the pretty lady who said she was his Auntie? He then looked at the man behind her, he smiled kindly at him. Wally looked away then at the Dr. Summers, who watched giving him an encouraging smile.

_The last time any of them had seen Iris was at Barry's funeral, and now to see her like this, so young and that spark that disappeared in her eyes along with Barry, was such an emotional sight. And Barry, so young._

"We'll be taking care of you until the police can find your daddy" Iris said, she looked like she wanted to hug him, but she didn't, the doctor had told them everything about Wally, and how he shied away from physical contact.

Wally blinked up at her "Taking care?" he asked softly, Iris nodded.

"Yep, we have everything ready for you, you even get your own room!"

Taking care, did that mean he wasn't staying at the hospital anymore? And they still couldn't find his father.

Wally looked back at Iris, then down at his compass, Iris and Barry gave an questioning look at the doctor.

"We don't know why he does that, he told Nurse Joy that his mother gave it to him, so we can only assume that it's a type of comfort to him when he's uncomfortable." Dr Summers said with a shrug.

_They were really becoming bothered by how much Wally relayed on his compass to make decision for him, the protectiveness they could understand, it being the last piece of his mother that he had forgotten. _

_But **this **was slowly getting out of hand._

_And they watched as the scene faded into white._

* * *

It was so….big.

"Wally?"

Wally looked at his Aunt and Uncle, then back in front of him.

He never had seen a house this big before, like it would eat him up if he stepped in.

Iris and Barry looked at their nephew standing in the front doorway, little hands clinging to the side, eyes big with fear and uncertainty.

Barry went over and kneeled in front of him, smiling gently "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Big" came the soft reply.

Barry looked over his shoulder at his house, he suppose to a child like Wally it would look big and scary.

"There nothing to be afraid of, here"

Wally stared at the hand stretched out to him.

_They waited , waited for the compass to make its appearance, they were surprised at what happened next. _

Wally reached out, hesitating for just a moment; he glanced at the patiently smiling face before placing his small hand into the larger ones.

Barry's smile brighten and he squeezed Wally's hand before leading him further into the house.

"And now for the grand tour!" Iris announced.

_The __scene __faded __into __white._

* * *

Wally woke up the next day in his new room, cuddling with the teddy bear given to him by Isis as a present.

_John remembered seeing that bear in Wally's apartment, he had spent a good five minutes teasing the Speedster about it, and while Wally took it in good humor he now felt a bit of guilt, that bear was Wally's first ever gift and toy._

Wally was little curious about it, would he have to do those things to Auntie Isis, like he did with his father when he wanted food?

He never did a lady before.

With a shrug, Wally got out of bed, his bear still in his arms, and took in his room, he never got a chance last night, after the tour of the house, it had been dinner time. Wally never had seen so much food, after eating to his full, he was to tired to do anything else. He could barely remember Uncle Barry carrying him to bed and tucking him in.

The room was really big, the walls were painted a sky blue, a window could be seen when you came in. A closet in one corner with a full length mirror, a dresser in the other, the bed was a rather large queen but was soft as were the pillows. There was a bookshelf with varies of books, but Wally paid them little mind.

After exploring a bit, Wally sighed and plopped down on the floor, and notice the carpet for the first time. He ran his fingers and wiggled toes in wonder, giggling at the feel of it, never before having seen a carpet.

_That look, of wonder and curiosity like a kitten or puppy, remained them of the older Wally and that left a bitter taste in their mouth._

_Suddenly panic and fear_

His compass! Where was his compass!

Wally scrambled to his feet and searched his room, nearly turning it upside down looking for his precious device, until he found it under his pillows.

_Relief _

Wally clenched the compass protectively close to him and slowly slide back down to the floor, crawling on his hands and knees to the fallen bear and cuddled with it.

That's how Iris found him.

"Wally what are you doing?"

Wally blinked at her, but said nothing. Iris waited a few minutes for him to say something, sighing softly when he said nothing.

The doctor had told her about this, told them _**everything**_, she still couldn't believe her brother would do such a thing, everything seemed okay at the wedding when he had came. And it made sense to her at the time when the man told her that Mary was home taking care of sick Wally when she asked about them that day.

Why oh why didn't she sense something, she was a reporter for god's sakes!

"Come on Wally time for breakfast"

Wally got up and took her hand to the dining table where pancakes were waiting, as was Barry.

"Morning Squirt" Barry said, ruffling the boy's hair when he sat down next to him.

Wally tensed and looked up sharply; Barry wondered if he did the wrong thing, Wally blinked at him before going back to his breakfast, Teddy bear still clenched tightly in his arm.

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**A/N: It was pointed out to me that instead of doing Wally's POV I didn't Barry's, I'm sorry about that, but I guess that's what I get for writing a one in the morning.**

**Anyway it's fixed now.**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_Iris and Barry took two weeks off to spend time with their nephew, those two weeks they tried to get Wally use to them, though both were a little lost on how. Neither had dealt with a child like their nephew, and since Wally didn't speak much they were learning as they go. They also noticed that Wally seem more at ease with Barry, and even sought him out willingly at times, he never said anything just sat or stood near the man his Teddy bear clenched tight in his arms. They learned of his obsession with his compass, the child was never without it and he always looked to it when making decisions._

_This disturbed them a bit, but couldn't do nothing for now._

"Wally what are you doing?"

Wally paused in turning on the stove, and looked over his shoulder at Barry who stood in the doorway looking confused and slightly amused.

_Confusion _

"Cooking" Wally said softly, shrinking back when Barry came forward.

_Fear, large and nearly constricting._

He blinked when his hair was ruffled, and looked up at his Uncle.

"That's nice and all, but you don't have to do that" Barry said, picking up Wally from the chair and placing him on the floor.

Wally looked up at him in confusion, he didn't have to cook?

"If you're hungry then tell me or your auntie and we'll fix you something okay?"

Wally nodded, still curious as to why he wasn't allowed to cook, he did all the time at his father's home.

"So what were you trying to make?" Barry looked at the contents in the stove and raised a brow at the cooking grilled cheese sandwich.

"Wally, did your Daddy ever cook for you?" he asked carefully, looking down at the boy.

"Sometimes" Wally answered softly, "but I only did it if there was food in the house"

Barry frowned, taking in the information before asking another question.

_This was the first time Wally talked so much._

"How many times has there been food in the house"

Wally shrugged, he never keep count, didn't know how. He just knew that if there was food, he had to make last as long as he could.

Barry sighed before taking the sandwich out so it wouldn't burn, and placed it on the plate, he then lead Wally to the dining table and place him the chair before placing the plate in front of the boy and sitting down next to him. Wally looked down at it, and didn't touch it.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked

"It's hot" Wally stated

"Ah"

The two sat in comfortable silence, Wally only moving to touch the sandwich to check if it was still to hot. It wasn't and he took a bite.

_They watched as Barry watched Wally eat, a thoughtful frown on his face, they knew he was considering asking his nephew more questions, seeing how the boy seem so willing today, but decided against it. Instead he just ruffled the boy's hair playfully and got up from the chair._

"When you finish that go find your Aunt I think she in the in the yard, and tell her I'm getting ready for my **_other job,_**which to be honest I've been lacking on since you've come along, something my grumpy bat-like co-worker likes to point out."

_Clark grinned over at the scowling Batman, while the other's had a look of amusement, that grin turned into a guilty frown._

_Clark, Diana, Bruce and J'onzz remembered back when the first League was formed, that moment when Barry was either a no show or was late, both Batman and Clark lost count of how many times they had reprehended the Speedster on responsibility. _

_Turns out, he was being more then responsible._

He paused on his way out, looking over his shoulder at Wally, who stared at him eyes wide and innocent like, he smiled.

"Tough I guess I can deal Mr. Grumpy Bats."

_The scene faded into white._

_

* * *

_

**Review Please.**

**P.s Anyone notice a connection with Barry and Wally's father? It's a clue to what happens in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of DC**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse **

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, getting it the way I want, but oh well, I hope this is okay.**

**On with the show**

**

* * *

**

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_They were now in Wally's room, the child sitting on his floor, bear clenched in his arms, big green looking down at his spinning compass._

_Some days have passed; emotions were running everywhere and all because of one person. _

_Barry._

_Apparently Wally didn't know what to make of his Uncle, he was confused._

_His father was the only male Wally been around, aside from the occasionally male friend coming over and they didn't stay long, he had been following Barry around and he had yet to touch him like the others. And Wally had done all kinds of things that he usually did back with his father that he knew would insure it. _

_His Aunt was a different matter all together, having never been around another woman for this long before his mother when he was just two he wasn't sure how to interact with her, and kept his distance for the most part._

_But Uncle Barry _

Wally clung to his bear tighter …maybe his Uncle didn't want him, maybe he wasn't being a good boy...or maybe his Uncle was waiting for him to do something.

Wally looked down at his compass that kept spinning and spinning, he watched the needle move and move until finally it stopped.

It was pointing to the big S, to the open to and to his relatives closed room door.

* * *

_The next scene found Wally going into his relatives' room, they could hear the running of the shower, and Barry's very off-key signing._

His aunt had left for work, so it was just him and Uncle Barry, with some effort he wiggled his way onto the large bed, sat and waited for the other to get out the shower. He had left his bear because he didn't want it to get dirty, as he learned that when his father did those things to him it got dirty really quickly.

Minutes later Barry came out the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, another drying his hair, he paused when he saw his nephew sitting on his bed, before smiling.

"What're you doing in here?" he asked, Wally didn't answer but shyly ducked his head.

Barry chuckled and went and sat next to him, Wally tensed slightly for a second before relaxing again.

"Iris will be working overtime, so we're on our own for dinner tonight, though seeing you in the kitchen, I don't think we'll have any problems" Barry said ruffling the child's hair, Wally giggle softly, he liked it when his Uncle did that. He then looked down at the towel around the man's waist, it was in the way a bit but he was sure he could work around it.

"_Please don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's going to do" John said._

"_I can't watch this" Shyhera said, but made no move to close her eyes._

Wally crawled into the man's lap, Barry blinked down at him with a look of surprise.

Wally then leaned up and kissed him, right on the cheek.

Barry froze.

_Shock._

_And even though they knew that this was a possibility and it was hinted, they still couldn't help but feel it anyways, not only that but even though these were Wally's memories, they swore they could feel Barry's shock and confusion. _

Wally pulled away with confusion when his Uncle didn't even move, he tilted his head before looking down hoping to see a big lump like his father when he pressed his lips on the man's cheek, he frowned when he didn't see one. Small hands then reached down to touch the man.

_They didn't think it possible, but it was._

_Barry could move faster than they have seen before._

_And that was saying something._

"_This would funny, if it wasn't so wrong" John muttered._

Wally blinked in wonderment from the floor where he had fallen, he sat up, looked at the spot where his Uncle once was then across the room, where the man was pressed against the wall. He was panting, and the towel nearly falling off,

"Wha-Where-Why—" Barry squeaked out.

_Confusion _

Why was his Uncle acting so funny? Did he do it wrong? Wally stared at him trying to figure out what he did wrong, giving a little pout when he couldn't figure out what.

Barry ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair and let out a stressed noise in his throat, before glancing at his nephew, clearing his voice he spoke.

"W-Wally" he said, "Uh go to your room and wait for me there, I'll be there in a minute"

Wally nodded stood up and walked out the room towards his own though not before hearing his Uncle voice's

"Where are my pants?"

* * *

Wally squirmed on the bed, Teddy Bear tight in his arms he was nervous, and a bit scared. Uncle Barry hadn't sounded happy when he left and he had learned that anger made it hurt more.

The door opened and Barry stepped in looking awkward and nervous, his clothes were on.

Barry looked at him for a moment then sighed, he mumbled to himself before sitting down next to his nephew.

_Excitement and a bit of happiness._

Wally moved to crawl into the man's lap but Barry stopped him, green eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Wally" Barry started, "what happen in the room, why?"

"Why what?" Wally asked tilting his head to the side

Barry sighed scratching the back of his head, "What I mean is why did you kiss me like that and tried to t-touch me"

_They knew Barry and Isis were well aware of Wally's life style with his father, the six figured that the two adults never expected for Wally to talk about it voluntarily let alone act on it, or make advances on them! _

Wally blinked in slight surprise and curiosity, what was a kiss? And what did he mean why did he touch his Uncle? Didn't his Uncle want him to touch him...or maybe he did it wrong?

"Did I do it wrong?" Wally asked shyly.

Barry groaned, and stayed silent for a moment.

_The confusion was heavy, along with anxiousness and slight fear._

_It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and they felt so bad for the young boy, who was just doing what he thought to be normal._

"Am I not a good boy?" Wally asked, eyes big, innocent, confused and questioning.

Barry raised a brow at this, and something unfamiliar flickered in the man's eyes.

"You are a good boy" Barry said, "what makes you think otherwise?"

"Because you haven't touched me like Daddy does" came the soft replay.

_The way Barry paled could rival that of a ghost and they worried that the man would pass out._

"Is that what you think?"

Wally nodded, he felt a spark of hope, maybe now that he explained it, his Uncle would understand now. With renewed hope Wally started to make his way to his Uncle's lap, smiling when the man didn't stop him, and grew a little excited when a large hand placed itself on his waist….but when his head reached down to touch his Uncle, a much larger hand stopped him.

He looked up at his Uncle who looked down at him.

"Wally" he said softly, "I don't want you to do that"

"But—"

"Wally, what your Daddy did to you was wrong, it was bad"

Bad?

"He wasn't suppose to touch you like that and do what he did, you're suppose to let any grown-up do that and they could get in a lot of trouble"

What his father did was wrong?

But his father never wrong!

But if his Uncle was right, then did that mean his father didn't love him and he wasn't a good boy?

"Wally?"

_Large confusion and deep sorrow._

Wally looked up at his Uncle eyes large and shiny with unshed tears, his little frame trembling, he was having trouble breathing.

NO!

It wasn't true!

None of it was true!

His father loved him!

He did all those things to him because he was a good boy and he loved him!

His Uncle was lying! All that he said was lies!

"Wally!"

Wally ran out the room.

_The scene faded into white. _

_

* * *

_

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 10

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_It was dark and they could hear soft sniffling around them._

_The feeling of fear and confusion were so tightly entwined with them, they could feel their body shaking._

Wally sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, he could hear the soft murmur voices of his Auntie and Uncle, and loud whooshing sounds moving around the house and passed his hiding place.

"I can't find him anywhere Iris!" came his Uncle's voice

"We'll keep looking, he must be here somewhere, I don't think he'd leave the house" came Iris voice.

The whooshing sound passed his hiding place again, it came back and there was a pause, suddenly the door opened and Uncle Barry stood in the doorway.

"Iris I find him!" Barry called over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Wally, who was cowering in the corner of the food cupboard.

_Nervous._

He had yelled at his Uncle, he had never done that not even to his Father.

He didn't know what his Uncle was going to do to him.

_Shayhera wanted nothing more to hold the boy and this feeling was nothing new to her. Wally had always had the ability to bring a softer side of her. _

Wally flinched when Barry reached for him, he trembled when he was picked up and was carried to his relative's room.

"Oh Wally" Iris coo'ed, Wally squeaked in fear when Iris came towards him. He was then placed on the bed, nervously he looked up at his Aunt and Uncle, the two were whispering to each other but Wally felt no anger towards him and relaxed just a bit, and even became a bit curious to what they were whispering about.

Finally they turned back to him and sat on either side of him, Wally waited, a little bit of his nervousness returning, finally Iris spoke.

"Wally, we're not angry with you" she said, "we love you"

_Love?_

"And you're daddy, was a bad man for what he _**did**_"

_Bad?_

Wally eyes widen and the familiar feeling of confusion and sorrow returned.

"But I don't think he didn't love you" Iris said quickly, "I think he loved you very much, and when he realized he was hurting you he decided you were better off away from him, and left you in the park in hopes someone better would take care of you. Understand?"

No he didn't understand, his father loved him so he left alone?

Apparently his Aunt and Uncle could see the confusion on his face for they sighed.

"Don't worry you'll understand when you're older"

Wally hoped so too.

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

_A year passed and they saw Wally come out of his shell, though he was still shy and timid, and he still followed his Uncle everywhere, Wally and Iris bonded in the kitchen, where Wally discovered a joy for cooking. He still wasn't sure about his father, but didn't think about it for too long, his Uncle Barry seem to make sure of that, playing games with him and even taking places, mostly to the park and the Zoo on slow days, as not to cause Wally any distress with the huge crowds. _

_The six also noticed several habits between the younger Wally and the older Wally. _

_One they focused on was when Wally was extremely distress his right hand would hold his left shoulder and his nails would dig into his skin. _

_They've seen this behavior several times before but dismissed. _

_Finally the scenes stopped and they watched as Iris pulled up her car in front of a school._

_It was Wally's first day of school._

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You know you can wait another year"

Wally smiled at his Aunt, "I'm sure Auntie Iris, and no I don't need you to come in with me" he said,

Iris sighed before smiling, "Alright, have fun and I'll be out front when you get out"

Wally nodded, grabbed his book bag and got out the car, Iris gave one last wave goodbye before she drove off. Wally watched the car drive off before looking at the building where he was going to spend the rest of the day and for the rest of the year as well.

Wally gulped as the building towered over him in an almost intimidating way, his body almost trembled with nervousness, with another gulp he squeezed the strap of his bag and entered the building.

"Hello class I'm Ms. Richie, I'll be your English teacher for the school year, now I'll call role and then we'll do a little reading, how does that sound?"

Ms. Richie chuckled at the groans before calling roll, afterwards she passed out a activity sheet.

"Now who would like to read the first paragraph?"

Wally gave an squeak when Ms. Richie's eye landed on him.

"Wally wasn't it? Why don't you go first?"

Wally shook his head, his reading was bad at best, him not being used to speaking most of the time, and both his Aunt and Uncle practice his reading out loud every day, unfortunately he still stuttered over his words and was still shy and timid around people.

It was one of the reasons why both Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris were so hesitant on letting him go to school, at least that's what they told him, Wally felt there was more to it, but didn't ask.

"Now, now, no need to be shy"

Wally shook his head, and lowered his head when Ms. Richie narrowed her eyes in displeasure.

"Alright then, Jenny why don't you go"

Wally quickly learned that sitting in the back of the class was the best choice to avoid being noticed by the teachers. At lunch he sat in a corner picking at his food, the loud and rowdy students made him very nervous and thus his appetite leaving him.

Middle school was not how he pictured it to be.

Of course Uncle Barry always told him that what you saw on TV wasn't always true.

His last class was math.

"Watch it!"

"S-s-sorry"

The kid that Wally had bumped into while making his way to the back of the class, was very tall for a 6th grader, and looked very menacing to Wally. Around the boy were his friends the red-head supposed and they didn't look very smart in his opinion.

Wally grunted when he was shoved onto the floor, his face blush with embarrassment when the room of students filled with laughter.

"_Middle school at its best" John muttered sarcastically._

"You're kind of small for a 6th grader" the boy who Wally bumped into said.

_It was true, they knew it was due to Wally's father lack of care that Wally was small for his age, he looked like he should still be in elementary school._

"And what's with that hair? Are you suppose to be some kind of girly boy or something?"

_Wally had only allowed his Aunt to cut his bangs a little so that the hair wasn't hanging in his face but refused to have the rest of his hair cut, so Iris had braid it, the long braid going down and stopping at his lower back. _

_Diana thought that the boy looked cute, and wondered why the older Wally decided to cut it later on._

"What, you can't talk either, are you dumb too?"

Wally stood, rubbed his throbbing elbow before moving around the boy and his gang and took his seat, he didn't want to cause any trouble, and figure ignoring the boy, he could avoid a possible confutation.

Luckily the teacher entered the class, before the boy and his friends could do anything.

The rest of the class went uneventful, and Wally waited until all the other students left before leaving himself, he smiled when saw his Aunt waiting from him outside at the front of the school.

"Did you have a good day?" she asked when he climbed into the car

Wally thought of the boy who pushed him, he didn't want to worry his Aunt so he just nodded his head and smiled.

"That great! I wanna hear all about and I'm sure you're Uncle wants to hear about it when he gets home from work too"

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just reliezed this chapter was missing!**

* * *

**The Ever Spinning Compass **

_After Wally's first week in school, it got worse rather than good. The kid who had teased him in math class –named Mark- had now become his personal bully and liked to take the young boy's lunch, tripping him in the halls, he even gave Wally a swirly once. And it was worst during P.E. where the boy and his friends would chase him, luckily Wally being so small was usual able to dash into small spaces. _

_Unfortunate because he was bullied by one of the biggest student in his grade he made no friends, of course half of it was due to his shy and timid nature, that a lot of the children in all three grade levels thought odd, and kept their distance. _

_His reading teacher Ms. Richie was vicious, calling on Wally to read at any given time, and Wally being shy of nature plus embarrassed about his reading skills refused to read aloud, which resulted in Wally getting scolded and having to send a note home to his Aunt and Uncle, they never got it though. Wally never wanting to disappoint his relatives, and a bit fearful of what they do to him if he ever misbehaved hide the notes and always told them he had a good day at school._

_So far his Aunt and Uncle didn't suspect a thing._

Wally paused in doing his homework when the kitchen phone ringed, resuming when Iris called from upstairs that she got it, there was silence for a good fifteen minutes, and Wally was just finishing his Math homework when his Aunt came down with a frown on her face.

Wally blinked curiously at her, wondering what happen and was a bit startled when she sat down next to him.

"Wally" she finally sighed after a few seconds of thoughtful silence, "I got a call from you're Reading teacher Ms. Richie"

Wally paled.

"She says that you've been disrespectful in class, she also told me that she sent several notes home with you and I told her we never got them."

Wally lowered his head.

"Wally what's going on?"

Wally squirmed in his seat, his right gripping his left arm, nails digging, teeth biting a bottom lip.

_Oh no, oh no he was trouble now! He lied to his relatives; oh they were going to throw him out for sure!_

"Wally?"

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't l-l-like t-t-t-to r-read o-o-out loud" Wally stuttered, his body tensed as he waited for the explosive action he was sure to come.

But his Auntie didn't exploded in fiery rage instead she merely hummed like she knew why Wally didn't want to read out loud.

"I set a meeting to talk to her tomorrow morning before school starts but first I want to know your side of the story, why don't you like to read out loud"

"B-B-Because, I-I can't r-read v-very w-w-well a-a-and I-I g-g-got s-s-scared"

"Did you tell you're teacher that?"

Wally nodded, he had several times in fact, well he stuttered it, because he was so nervous and a little scared.

"Alright, anything else you want to tell me?"

Wally thought about telling her about Mark but decided against it, so he merely shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow."

Wally nodded with a troubled sigh, Iris hugged him.

"I'm not mad at you Wally, just really worried understand?"

"Worried?"

"Yes, you're special Wally very special and sometimes many people don't see it that way, and I worry that those people will get the wrong idea and upset you"

"Oh, m'sorry"

Iris chuckled, "You have nothing to be sorry for, now are you done with your homework?"

Wally nodded, and showed her, his chest puffing a little in pride when his Aunt praised him.

_The scene faded into white._

_The next scene was Wally waiting outside his reading class, voices were heard on the other side of the door._

Wally jumped when the door opened and he was asked to come in, with a deep breath he walked inside and sat down next to his Aunt.

"Wally, I want to say I'm sorry about the way I acted, and didn't listen to you when you explained your actions, forgive me?"

Wally nodded shyly, wondering what his aunt told his teacher.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

After that the teacher's attitude changed and even favored him a bit, and Wally merely had to deal with Mark, who seem to bully him even more than usual.

This explained his current situation, running through the P.E. field with Mark and his gang right behind him.

"Come back here Freak!"

Wally glanced back over his shoulder and grunted when he tripped and landed face in the dirt.

"Got ya now!"

Wally curled into a ball as he was surrounded

"Thought you could get away from us huh?"

Wally yelped when his braid was roughly pulled.

_Bruce touched the spot of his head when he felt a sharp pain, and his eyes narrowed at the group boys surround the young boy, he really wished his Bat-glare could work in memories. _

"That hurt?"

His braid was pulled again, and again tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, laughter surrounding him.

_It hurt, it hurt so much! He wanted it to stop and he wanted his Uncle Barry._

"Hey let's cut it and hang it on the bathroom door!"

_NO!_

"Yea, any one got any scissors?"

"I got a pocket knife from my brother"

"That'll work"

Wally yelped when he was lifted by his braid, his eyes widen when he saw the knife and began to struggle.

"Hey stop moving, you don't want to get cut do you!"

Wally still struggled, yelping when he was put in a head-lock

"_Those evil little boy!"_

"_Calm down Princess"_

"_Calm down! How can I calm down when those Hades sent children are about to hurt him!"_

"_Look"_

"…_..I remember this"_

"And what are you boys doing?"

Wally grunted when he was dropped on the ground, he blinked and looked at the boys who were looking up at the sky with wide-eyed and slightly fearful gaze, he followed their gaze up and gasp.

It was him!

He seen him so many times on TV though he rarely watched it.

It was …..

"Superman!"

And he was HUGE!

_"Are you really that big?" John asked_

"_I think this is because it from a child's point of view" _

"_Ah"_

Superman floated down to the ground and looked at the group.

"Maybe one of you could answer something for me? What were you about to do with that knife?"

The boy who held the pocket knife –Taylor- looked down at it and dropped it like it was on fire.

"N-Nothing, Mr. Superman sir" he said.

"Thought so, now why don't you run along hm?"

The boys shot off leaving only Wally and Superman, Wally watched the boys until they entered the building.

"Are you okay?"

Wally looked up at him.

_Heart pounding and stomach fluttering._

_Both Diana and Shayera glance knowingly at each other._

_It couldn't be?_

Superman helped him stand and smiled down at Wally, and Wally felt a blush warm up his face.

_**Whoosh!**_

"Hey Superman"

Wally jumped, and blinked up at Central City's hero the Flash.

"What are you doing here?" the Flash asked.

_A wave of familiarity hit them, along with a bit of excitement. _

"I was on my way to see you, when I saw a group of boys bullying this little girl"

_Superman blushed at the amused looks and grins he received._

"_Oh don't act like you didn't think the same thing!" he said with a huff._

Flash snickered, ignoring the bewildered look from the man of steel and looked down at Wally.

"You okay?" he asked squatting down in front of Wally.

Wally nodded in awe.

"Not hurt are you?"

Wally shook his head still in awe, giggling when his hair was ruffled.

_That wave of familiarity increased._

"Good, well Superman lets go"

Superman nodded, he said goodbye to Wally and flew away, the Flash give Wally one more hair ruffle then speed off leaving Wally standing in the field with wide-eyes.

Slowly he grinned.

"_I met Superman!"_

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

_The scene opened up to Wally in his room, his bear in his arms and he was putting together a puzzle._

"Wally, Superman on TV…again!" Barry called

Wally's face split into a grin and he ran downstairs and into the living room , he plopped right in front of the TV eyes wide with excitement, getting bigger when the man of steel appeared on the screen. He blushed when they got a close off of the superhero's face.

He didn't know why he would always blush when he saw the Superhero's face or why his heart would beat faster and his tummy would feel like something was flying in it. Maybe he'll ask Aunt Iris later.

"You really like him don't you?" Barry asked , his tone of voice was unfamiliar to Wally.

"_Aw Barry's jealous"_

Wally looked over his shoulder and nodded before going back to watching.

It was silence as Wally watched the hero fight off some villain and save everyone.

"_We were right" Shayera said, as Diana nodded._

"_Right about what?" Superman asked._

"_You're joking right?"_

_The four males just gave blank stares._

"_The fluttering stomach, racing heart, blushing every time he sees Superman" Diana said, "think about it"_

_The four turned back to Wally and watched the child's expressions and reaction_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"_Oh my god!"_

"_Men are so slow"_

"Oh my god! I-I-Iris!"

Wally blinked as he watched his Uncle the kitchen, before shrugging and watching his favorite hero with a big grin.

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

_Review Please!_


	11. Chapter 12

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

"_Well now I know why Barry was glaring at me during that meeting"_

"_I think it's cute" said Shayera _

"_I think it's funny" John said with an amused smirk._

_Superman glared the two, "Obviously you two haven't been on the wrong end of a pissed off Speedster"_

_The scene opened up to Wally listening in on his Aunt and Uncle who were in the kitchen. _

"Calm down Barry" came Iris's voice

"How can I calm down! He's in love with with gah!"

"Would have preferred Bats"

Wally tilted his head to the side curiously, who was Bats?

"NO!"

_For some reason Batman felt insulted….just a little._

"Well there you go, oh don't worry so much, it's just Hero worship, puppy love the most, he'll get over soon enough"

"But I can't help but worry, he's been through so much, I don't want to see him hurt"

"I know, I know"

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

_Isis was right, it didn't last long, three months actually, secretly Superman thought it'd be a bit longer. They also saw Wally come a little bit more out of his shell, especially when it came to science something Barry seem to encourage._

_Probably to keep his nephew from getting another crush on his teammates, they all thought with amusement. _

_Of course Wally found a new hero to worship, and they were greatly amused when Barry had no problem with his nephew hero worshiping him, his chest even puffed in pride when Wally would talk excitedly about the Flash._

_School as it was had gotten better, the bullies suddenly for some odd reason to Wally had left him alone and even avoided being in the same space as him, the others were sure it was because the Flash had a 'talk' with them. _

_All in all everything seem to be turning for the better for little Wally. _

_A few years pass by, Wally is now fifteen, his braid was now cut as the high school he was now going to disapproved, his hair was now short and shaggy. He was still small for his age,-which resulted in the occasional bullying- but had filled out more thanks to his relative's care. _

_His eyes no longer clouded with doubts, confusion, now just sparkled, they same sparkle they were familiar with the older Wally._

"Are you sure you two will be okay?"

Both looked males looked over at Iris twin smiles on their faces.

"Guess there's my answer" she said, "alright, I'll be back in the evening, both of you _**try**_ to stay out of trouble"

She then kissed both of them on the cheek and walked off.

"Ready?"

Wally nodded eagerly, his head moving so fast, those passing by wondered if it was going to fall off.

"Okay, okay" Barry chuckled, "let's go then"

Wally eagerly followed his Uncle into the Central City Forensic Building.

_The scenes flew by, showing the day going by, Wally spending time with his Uncle at work._

_The happiness they felt was like a breath of fresh air to them, and they hoped it stayed there._

"Alright, you wait here for a moment, _**try **_not to recreate the incident in the kitchen again" Barry said.

Wally gave a shy and almost mischievous smile before watching his Uncle leave the room, once the door clicked shut Wally hopped off the chair and started exploring the chemical lab.

_This was the Wally they were used to, curious and always getting into trouble.,,,_

Outside the window dark clouds began to cover the sky, and muffled thunder tickled his ears, but Wally paid them no mind instead his focus was on the different colored liquids in front of him.

_Letters, numbers and equations filled their mind, most of it not even Batman quite understood, and it made them wonder why Wally never shown this kind of intelligences before, but then again the scenes of bullying over the past couple of years may explain some of it, the other….may be a bit of their fault as well. _

Wally looked over at the door once more before straighten his back a little and taking hold of the tube with a light orange liquid, he picked up the tube with the red and mixed in with the orange.

"_He's trying to make Root beer" Batman said once he realized what the equations and components were going on in his head._

"_Leave it to Wally to use his smarts for food" GL murmured amused. _

Wally smiled when he finished and drained his drink, jumping and nearly choking when thunder boomed and lightening crackled, looking around towards the window he realized it was pouring. He also wondered where his Uncle was.

"Hey!"

Wally jumped and whirled around to the door to see an scientist there.

"What are you doing?"

Wally paled, and back up, though he was no longer the scared kid he once was he still had moments when he would relapse.

"I asked you a question kid"

Wally whimpered when the man came closer, he back up stumbling over a chair and crashing into shelf full of chemicals, the contents spilling all over him.

"_I think…I think we're seeing how he got his powers" Diana said, then she gasp as hot pain shot through her and her vision went white._

* * *

_When they all came to they were in a hospital, and a little….. Happy._

"_Great he's medicated" Superman sighed, rising a brow when Shayhera giggled, and J'onzz seem to find the heart monitor fascinating. He didn't even want to look at the others._

_Meds was a big NO for Wally, everyone in the Watchtower knew that giving the Flash any kind of medication was like giving a three year old five years' worth of candy in one sitting, in other words a bad idea. _

_Superman turned his attention back to the scene before him, making mental notes to tease his teammates later. _

_Wally was in the hospital bed with Iris and Barry by his side, the two adults looked worried but also slightly amused, which probably had something to do with Wally's goofy and medicated grin. The door then opened and a Doctor came in, all of them recognized him as Jack Summer._

"Well surprisingly it looks like Wally here is going to make a full recovery" Jack said, "though he may not be too happy being bald for a while, through he'll probably be more upset that he didn't get the cool Einstein hair after getting hit by lightning"

All three adults chuckled, before Iris asked about the Chemicals used that fell on Wally, at least that's Wally thought he heard, he wasn't too sure, considering how spinney everything was, oooh and look at all the pretty colors.

_Superman watched as Jack listed off the chemicals and watched as Barry's face changed from shock to awe, the blonde then looked over at his nephew before looking back as Iris who had yet put two and two together._

_Suddenly they all felt very tired and the scene faded into the white. _

* * *

When Wally woke up the next morning he noticed three things.

One: He was suddenly restless.

Two: All his hair had grown back.

And three: His Uncle and Aunt were looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Uncle Barry, Auntie Iris what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing Sweetie" Iris then said, running her hands through his hair in a smoothing manner, he noted that they were a bit shaky.

_Confusion and panic._

"D-Did I do something wrong?" he asked, "is this about the chemicals? M'sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted to –to-to-"

Suddenly it was hard to breath and he could distantly heat beeping noises, but that didn't matter.

His Aunt and Uncle were angry at him, he a disobeyed and now they were going to leave him.

"Oh no honey, we're not made" Iris quickly said, "we're just worried"

"W-worried?"

"Yes, something…something came up and it surprised us a little"

"N-Not mad?"

"No, we're not mad" Barry said, ruffling his hair.

_The scene faded into white._

_The next scene whirled through a week later, Wally was discharged from the hospital, and they took note of how restless he was, and how closely watched he was by his relatives, but no signs of Superspeed. Finally everything settled and showed Wally in his High School, during P.E. getting chased by Bullies._

_Familiar Bullies._

"_Do bullies ever learn?"_

"_No"_

He had to get away.

"Get back here dork!"

Far away

"You can't hide!"

Have to get away, fast.

"We're gonna get you!"

Faster, he needed to faster…faster…faster….FASTER!

_Suddenly they felt a pull and then they were…flying… everything went by in a blur, making them almost dizzy and then…it stopped. _

Wally panted, trying to catch his breath, once he got that under control he looked around him, wondering what part of the School he had ran to, and blinked.

_**Welcome Canada!**_

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	12. Chapter 13

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

"Um Uncle Barry?"

_**Wally? Why are you calling me? Aren't you supposed to be in school?**_

Wally looked around the dinner, looking at the people either eating or chatting, then he looked over at the waitress who was kind enough to lend him a phone.

"Yea, about that, I'm…well…I'm not"

_**Then where are you? And please don't tell me you were skipping, your Aunt is going to have a cow!**_

Wally flinched at the thought of how upset his Aunt was going to be, that fear suddenly focused on the fact that he was now in another country with totally strangers, miles and miles away from his relatives.

"U-Uncle B-B-Barry" He stuttered, his body instinctively move towards the closet corner.

_**Wally? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?**_

Wally took a deep shaky breath before answering, "I'm in Canada"

Silence.

_**What the hell are you doing in Canada?**_

"I-I don't know" Wally stuttered, his breathing heavy eyes moist with tears, "One minute I'm running from gang of bullies—"

_**Bullies? What bullies?**_

"And then I'm here, Uncle Barry please, please come get me"

_The fear and loneliness was heavy, and Wally, he just looked so small._

_**It's okay Wally, don't cry, I'm coming, do you know where you are exactly?  
**_Wally told him the name of the diner.

_**Okay I'm coming don't move.**_

Wally sniffed, "Okay"

_The scene faded into white._

* * *

_The next scene showed Wally sitting on the sidewalk in front of the dinner, a man came out and stood next to him._

"Hello boy, what's your name?" he asked, grinning when Wally gave him a weary glance and scooted away from him.

"Aw don't be like that" he coo'd.

"Please leave me alone" Wally said softly.

_Fear_

"Now that's just rude, all I wanted was to be friends" the man reached out to touch Wally, when a red covered hand grabbed his.

"Don't. Touch. Him"

Wally looked up and gave a smile at seeing the Flash.

The man gulped.

"Leave"

The man nodded and once he was free, ran.

"Hey little guy. You okay?" the Flash asked kneeling down.

Wally nodded.

"Good, anyway your Uncle asked me to come get you, he thought I'd be a bit fast getting here than him"

Wally smiled, though in his mind, something didn't seem right. It wasn't that he thought the Flash was lying it was just that something seemed …off, lately he been noticing some things between him and his Uncle that he couldn't really wrap his mind around.

"Okay you ready to go"

Wally stared at him for just a moment before nodding.

* * *

_The scene faded into white._

_The next few scenes went by in a blur, and they saw as Barry revealed his identity to Wally, helped to control his Speed, even teaching him some tricks, and though it all not one of Wally's thoughts was about becoming a Hero, so how did Kid Flash come to be?_

_Finally the blurs settled and they were greeted to the halls of Wally's High School and there was Wally._

Wally flowed with the sea of students all of them heading to the front doors to freedom. With a sigh he looked for his Aunt's car, he spotted it across the street and started to make his way over when something made him pause.

He knew her, she was in his Advance English class…and she was crying.

Curious and concerned he wanted to go over to her and find out what was wrong, but was hesitant as always. It was times like this that he wished he brought his Compass to school.

_It's been a while since they seen or heard about the device, and they weren't sure if they should be happy about that or a bit worried. _

Five minutes later, his decision was made.

"Summers"

The girl looked up at him, eyes shining and wet…and just so sad.

"Something's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, sniffed and turned away from him.

Wally frowned and studied the girl, he didn't know what was wrong, but she remained him of his Auntie Iris, the look in her eyes every time his Uncle would leave for his _**other job**_, at the time he didn't know his Uncle was the Flash. At that time he just knew that he didn't want to see his Auntie so sad and worried looking, and tried everything to cheer her up and the one thing that seem to work the most was a little saying he had made up.

"A good woman shouldn't cry so easily" he said to Summers, Summers looked at him in confusion and perhaps a little anger, which he knew was deserving after all he didn't know what she was crying about and here he was practically telling her to stop being a big baby. He wasn't done though.

"And why is that?" she snapped.

"A lady should never let others see her tears" Wally continued on unfazed, "because those tears are much more beautiful than any jewels in this world!" he then gave a big smile.

Summers blinked at him, then slowly she smiled, and even though there were still tears falling Wally thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Just like his Auntie Iris.

"_Damn it!"_

_All heads turned to Shayhera who was watching the scene, the look on her face was one of affection though her eyes were wet._

"_Something wrong?" Superman asked._

"_Damn right there is" Shayhera said, "now I can't get mad at him when he starts flirting with me!"_

_The others blinked when it clicked by what she meant, but it also made them wonder if what Shayhera concluded was true, did Wally really flirt with all those women, because of the desire just to see a smile and not wanting a date? And as they thought about it more, they came to realize that when they had first started out as a team Wally would pay extra attention to Diana and Shayhera when they seemed upset…they also noted that Wally was the only one who was willing to actually go near the girls when they were in a mood. _

"_Diana?" J'onzz asked worriedly, while John give an amused grin to Shayhera. _

_Diana blinked out of her thoughts and looked at her friends._

"_He said" she paused, her voice soft gaining the others attention, "he said the same thing to me….that night I was banished from my home…I didn't understand it, but I thought it was a sweet gesture…we then spent the night eating ice-cream and watching old movies… and I forgot about my pain for just a while" _

_If anyone saw the soft smile on Batman's face they said nothing, probably because their faceS showed the same._

_Summers and Wally became best friends after that, though they suspected Summers wanted to be **more **than friends, and the scene that showed them now was Wally walking to the movies, he was to meet Summers there, it would have taken him less than a minute to get there, but they knew that Wally still wasn't use to his speed yet._

Wally only ever went to the movies with Barry and Iris, so to go with a friend was just so exciting.

"Wally!"

Wally smiled when he saw Summers waving him over, and after checking for oncoming cars he crossed the street.

"Made it huh? Was starting to get worried" Summers said.

"Sorry, my Uncle was umm prepping me about the movies" Wally said with a slight blush.

_They grinned as they imagined Barry "prepping" Wally, that man was such a mother hen, more so then Superman. _

"I didn't know you had to be prepped to go to the movies" Summers said.

Wally shrugged before following Summers to the line, they paid for their tickets and entered the building.

_The movies was loud with explosions and all action, Wally seemed to enjoy and after the movies they decided on a late lunch._

After placing their order, Wally step to the side and waited for their food, absently he looked around observing the people sitting around, he eyes found Summers sitting in a booth by the window and he froze.

There was a car coming straight towards her, and it wasn't stopping!

And Wally did the only thing he knew how…he ran.

_The first time Wally tapped into his power, everything had moved by so…fast, this time it was different, everything, __**everything**__was so slow, almost like no one was moving at all_…

There was screaming, glass breaking, people running.

Wally saw all this as he sat there in the corner, wide-eyed and shaken, Summers in his arms, her eyes staring at the car that nearly hit her.

"W-Wally" she stuttered.

"Y-Yea?" he stuttered back.

"I-It's a c-car"

Wally just gave a shaky laugh.

_After that it seemed that everywhere that Wally went, something dangerous would happen, and Wally would end up using his powers usually saving people, so it wasn't really a surprise when the scene settled on Wally's room, the boy curled up with his Compass in bed._

_Next to him was a sketch book and they could see a design of a familiar custom, to his right was the Teddy Bear._

Wally watched the needle spin round and round, round and round and round.

It stopped.

He looked in the pointed direction.

The moon and stars watched as a legend was born.

_The scene faded into white._

_Wally's life a Kid Flash moved by them as fast as the Speedster himself and when everything settled, even Batman gave a soft groan._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's the JL annual barbeque"_

_It's also where Barry nearly commented first degree murder. _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	13. Chapter 14

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_Batman often wondered how he ended in these things and he found himself summarizing it up in one word._

_Alfred._

_Leaving at that the Dark Knight watched Wally as Kid Flash nearly vibrate with excitement as Hero after Hero appeared at the park that was they're usual place to gather._

_The excitement nearly burst from them when Aquaman and Green Lantern- Hal Jordan- came towards them. _

"So this is the mini you" Green Lantern said, Wally tensed for a moment when his hair was ruffled.

"Yep" Flash said, Wally felt his Uncle's body tense at the action, and he didn't blame him.

It was only a week after the whole reporters incident in Dakota.

_A brief moment of bright flashes that blinded them, raised voices everywhere and an ocean of faces, they felt suffocated, and afraid._

"It's good to see the youth fighting alongside their elders" Aquaman praised.

Wally listen with half a ear as the three heroes talked, his eyes looking at the other heroes that were arriving. His eyes lingered when he saw Batman arrive and it almost looked like he was pouting, the thought made Wally give a soft giggle.

_Batman glared at his teammates, who wisely looked away._

"Kid"

Wally blinked.

"The others are by the lake, why don't you join them" Lantern suggested

Wally eyes went impossibly big, and he looked at his Uncle, who gave a nod and an encouraging smile.

_Excitement, with a hint of fear and uncertainty._

With a shaky nod, Wally zipped off towards the lake, stopping and hiding behind a tree; he peeked around and locked onto the three boys.

Robin.

Speedy.

Aqualad.

He had heard a lot about the three, Robin more so than the other two, Wally figured it was mostly due to who the Boy-Wonder's mentor was, and even though Robin was younger than him, he and the other two have been in the Hero business longer than him, he remembered the day his Uncle told him about the BBQ, and how he started to vibrate with excitement at the thought of meeting children like him, but now he wasn't sure if his welcome would be positive or negative.

Wally knew he was…odd, even for a Hero, his Uncle said he was special, his Aunt said he was just wise for his age, Wally knew it was something else, something to do with a man he could only remember as a shadow.

Loud laughter broke Wally from his thoughts and back to the group, summoning up some courage, Wally decided just to wing it.

Though circling them at high speed probably wasn't the best idea.

"Hi" he said, once he stopped, his eyes lingering on the windblown hair of Speedy and Robin.

_Amused._

Eyes stared at him, and Wally shifted a bit uncomfortable, he beat down the desire to run and hide behind his Uncle, like he used to.

"I'm KidFlash, but you can call me Kid" he then said with a big smile.

None of them moved, though Speedy did glare at him, Wally figured it was because he messed up his hair.

"I'm Aqualad, my real name is Kaldur'ahm, but my friends call me Kal"

Wally blinked then his smile growing wider.

"Nice to meet ya"

_The others watched as the teens sitting on the ground, talked, and Batman now understood what Dick had meant when he said that Wally was a bit off, understood that Dick couldn't bring himself to say innocent, because no one in the Hero business could, expect apparently Wally. _

_Batman found that both amazing and sad. _

_They all felt Wally's confusion and curiosity, when the three Heroes discussed things that was common knowledge to them (through with Kal, anything common knowledge to him would probably be known only by him, Aquaman, and the whole ocean), understood that when Wally spoke, he spoke his mind (once he become comfortable with them), to the point that seemed rude or even blunt. _

_Apparently neither Barry nor Isis felt it necessary to explain tact to their nephew. _

"So Kid, you have a girlfriend?" Speedy asked.

"Girlfriend?"

_Nor relationships._

"_I never knew Barry to be so overprotective" Diana commented as the feelings of confusion and deep curiosity washed over her, she always remembered the Speedster to be calm, collected, well expect at this event, of course she had arrived late and only knew what others had told her, and it sounded so farfetched that she disregarded it as silly gossip. _

"Yea, or maybe a girl you like, Bird-brain here likes Batgirl" Speedy said.

"I do not!"

"Um I like Summer"

_And they were pretty sure that's **all** Wally liked._

"Did you kiss her?"

"What's a kiss?"

"…You're joking right?"

Wally blinked and tilted his head.

"Oh god, you're not! Dude, where do you live? Under a rock?" Robin asked, looking surprised, to which Wally couldn't understand why.

"I live with my relatives"

"_So I guess Wally being the bad influence was wrong" Superman said. _

_Having interacted with the Speedster a few times Diana, Clark, J'onzz,and Bruce thought the loud mouthed, hyper, joking, slightly rude(which they knew now was just Wally being honest)teen was being to become a bad influence on the others(actually it was race between Speedy, and Wally, Speedy having a bit of a rebellious streak in him even before the drugs) turns out it was the other way around. _

"A kiss" Kal explained, "is something you share with someone special"

He still didn't understand, what was a kiss and what did you do with?

_A flash of Barry pecking Isis on the lips, then a spark of understanding. _

"Oh you mean like this!"

Wally leaned over and pecked Kal on the lips, smiling when he leaned back.

"Like that?" he asked.

"I—"

"What the hell?"

"_Now I get it" Superman said with a slight chuckle, as he watch Barry rant and rave at a confused Wally, and a poor stunned (possibly traumatized) Aqualad._

_For their prospective it would just look like an innocent kiss (being a Hero who worked with crazy villains and Aliens, AND some being an Alien themselves, two teenage boys kissing is actually normal) but to Barry who knew what happen to his nephew, and had developed an over-protective personality, it would look bad, it would probably look like **Aqualad **was taking advantage of Wally._

"Kal was teaching me what a kiss was" Wally said excitedly, happy to share his new knowledge with his Uncle and perhaps understand why his Uncle seem so upset.

_And that's when the near-killing started._

"_It took three of you to drag him off?" Shayera asked, as she watched Superman, Green Lantern, and Aquaman drag a screaming and struggling Barry away from the four boys. _

"_It took us two hours just to calm him down, but by that time Kal avoided Barry like the plague" Superman said with a chuckled. _

_The scene faded into white. _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	14. Chapter 15

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

**Chapter 14**

_Some years passed, and they watching as Aqualad, Speedy, and Robin brought Wally more out of his shell, becoming more and more the Wally they knew, finally the scenes stopped and the Heroes found themselves watching as an limping Wally went over to the recently awaken Superboy who was staring up at the moon._

"_See the moon" he chirped with a smile. _

_Suddenly Superboy stiffen and his eyes widen as a shadow descended from the moonlit sky._

"_Oh and Superman, don't we keep our promises or what?" _

_The next few minutes were not his proudest moments Clark will admit, and he actually flinched when he felt heavy disappointment coming from Wally at his obvious blunt dismissal. _

_He was just happy that Conner and him now had a good relationship. _

_The scene changed with Barry and Wally arriving home, they two stepped through the door where a worried Iris waiting._

_Nervous, but Stubbornness. _

"Wally—"

"I'd do it again!"

His relatives blinked at him.

"I know you said to stay put, but you said nothing about looking into CADMUS and besides, how are we supposed to become real heroes if you're treating us like kids! We've been in all kinds of situations that would have CPS beating down the door if they knew where we all lived!"

"_He has point"_

"And I know you all mean well, and that sometimes I'm not all there, but still!"

"Wally—"

"AND if we hadn't gone, we wouldn't have found Superboy and, and, and, and—"

"WALLY!"

Wally jumped and he found himself running into a red covered chest.

"Stop"

It took him a moment to realize that he couldn't breathe well, and found himself being sat down and his head pushed between his legs, it takes him a while for him to control his breathing and straighten up, and when he did his Aunt and Uncle were looking at him with a worried expression.

"I'm good" he said.

"You sure?"

Wally nodded.

"Okay, now start from the beginning"

Wally did

_The scene faded into white_

_Afterwards the scenes changed with the new Team Young Justice going through everyday life and missions, they watched as they children went through love, heartbreaks and just life growing up as a Hero and then Barry…died._

He was…..gone.

Just like that.

_Numb, that's all they felt, just a deep soul-wrenching numbness._

His eyes wide stared at the spot his Uncle once was.

"_Come back"_

His legs, they shook as though they wanted to follow, or to give way he didn't know.

"_Please, come back" _

His whole body was shaking now, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"_Don't leave, don't leave Auntie, don't leave me" _

"Wally?"

Wally looked at his teammates who looked back with worried frowns and sympathy looks, he turns away not caring, his eyes going back to the spot.

"_Come back!"_

His legs give way, slides to the ground and cries, above him the rain begins to pour.

_The scene fades into heart-wrenching white._


	15. Chapter 16

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

It kept spinning.

It never stopped, he wanted it to stop, _**needed**_ it to.

It kept spinning.

"Wally"

Wally looked away from his compass to his now opened door it was his Aunt, her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"You're friends are here" she said.

Wally blinked and looked back at his compass.

It was still spinning.

There was a sigh and his door closed.

_They all suffered through depression at some point in their careers as Heroes (you can't save everyone) they've experience the feeling of being numb, feeling helpless, anger and of being lost. They've experience all these feelings Wally was having now and it didn't make it any better._

_The scene changed._

* * *

People came, they comfort his Aunt, and he'd watched from the stairs or doorway the still spinning compass in hand. They talked to him, and he'd talked to his compass, his Aunt would look sad. His friends would come over, and sometimes their mentors as well. The emotions he felt about that were confusing.

"_M'gann told me Wally had yelled at them when they had come over to visit, called them cruel, insensitive for being their mentors with them, and then suddenly he stopped; she said that the surprise and confusion that he felt was so strong that she could feel it. And when one of them tried to get closer, he'd flinch as though he was afraid of them. Also he would hover over his Aunt sometimes, follow her everywhere in the house" _

"_He was afraid" _

_All eyes turned to John, who watched Wally stand next to his Aunt as she fixed lunch, he was pressed closer to her and staring at her like he use to when he was younger( it was the only time he wasn't looking at the compass)._

"_I had asked him once why he was so protective of his Aunt, and he told me because he was afraid she'd disappear too. It—It was the only time I've ever him so sad"_

_They all turned back to the scene before them._

* * *

Wally watched as Dick's mentor and fa—guardian Bruce come his way, Wally never been afraid of Batman like most, he personally thought the Dark Knight was some kind of mythical being (magic and gods are two different things) who enjoyed scaring the crap out of people.

Dick thought it was funny.

But as he said he was never afraid of the man, something about him made him feel safe like…his Uncle.

_Bruce was aware of Wally's lack of fear of him unlike most people and Heroes, which both amused and frustrated him, especially when Wally decided he was bored and Batman was the only person to entertain him. He also knew he made the young Speedster feel safe, some people and some Heroes felt that way too,(babies and toddlers too for some strange reason, much his teammates' amusement) _

_He never knew though that the safety Wally felt was the same as Barry, and now that he knew…..he felt honored. _

Jay came over, and talked to him, well he talked to Mr. Bear, but Wally knew he was talking to him. Wally liked Jay, liked listening to the elder's stories, he remembers meeting the man and Joan(his wife) when he was younger and hid behind his Uncle's legs, he remembers the warm hugs, chocolate cookies, and gentle smiles, the same smile he had given Wally when he left ruffling his hair like Uncle Barry.

Roy came over that evening which was a surprise Wally suppose, he hadn't seen the other since he and everyone found out about the drugs.

Roy was pale and skinny he looked sick.

"Hey"

Wally looked at his compass, he didn't talk anymore, no point, his Aunt understood him just fine.

_Wally missed the look on Roy's face, but they didn't (which they found odd, seeming as this was from Wally's memories) _

_Though some of it now made since. _

_Black Canary had told them that Roy had entered rehab, saying how could he help his friends and civilians, when he couldn't even help himself, and they know understood why Dinah said Wally had saved Roy_.

"Can I sit?"

Wally didn't look up, and Roy…

He sat.

* * *

The memorial was today and the compass kept spinning.

He never liked these kinds of memorials, didn't like funerals, because that meant goodbye and Wally never liked goodbyes.

He went.

* * *

_They knew that when Barry was taken by the Speed force, Wally suffered from depression and while Iris tried to be strong, she was spiraling as well, which was why Jay and Joan moved in for a while, why Roy visited so much. _

_At the time of Wally's depression it didn't worry them as much, it was a given in their line of work, and Bruce remembers offering to pay for therapy sessions to Jay, should the family need of it, but now after learning so much they felt ashamed, felt that they should have done better._

The damn thing kept spinning and spinning and spinning, it never stopped!

He needed it to stop!

Why wouldn't it stop?

With a growl of frustration Wally throw his compass at the wall, the device hitting with a loud thud before falling to the carpet.

He glared at the object, until his glare softens, disappears, replaced with sad watery eyes, his feet moved and his trembling hands scooped up the compass.

"I'm sorry" he whispered voice shaking and cracked, he cradles the device to his chest.

The compass continues to spend.

"I'm sorry" he whispered again.

The compass still spins.

Wally sinks to the floor and cries.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	16. Chapter 17

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_Six months went by when out of the blue Wally just….snapped out it. Came downstairs, greeted Jay, kissed his Auntie and Joan, stuff his face full of pancakes, sausage, and apple juice. He smiled and laughed, ignoring the bewildered and worried looks._

_He joked with his friends, went to school to finish his senior year, did his job as Kid Flash. _

_Wally was Wally again. _

_And they would have be convinced (had been) if it weren't for the voice (sounding so much like a five year old Wally) that kept crying "Barry, Barry, Barry, gone, gone, gone" over and over in their heads._

Wally knew he shouldn't have been surprised that Summers figured it out, after all she was his first best friend, the first person he saved, the first to figure out he was Kid Flash –"I've seen you naked, tights and goggles aren't going to make a difference"- The first to come see him when…Barry died.

So really he shouldn't have been surprised, when while on a date in some fancy restaurant that Summers always wanted to go to, that she knew.

"This has to stop"

Wally blinked and looked up from his Salmon.

"What has to stop?" he asked.

"This" she said waving her arms, "you pretending that you're alright" she continued on.

"I'm not pretending" Wally protested with a frown.

_Barry's gone, Barry's gone, Barry's gone. _

"Yes you are, now stop it or I'm taking away your video games"

"Summers—"

"Don't make me punch you too"

Wally laughed, and smiles, the smile disappearing moments later.

_The change of emotions moved so fast it made them dizzy._

"What am I supposed to do?" he then said moments later his voice shaky, "I'm worrying Auntie and everyone else, and the compass _**keeps **_spinning. I can't—I—don't—Uncle Barry—" Wally closed his mouth, he tried to finish food (in hopes of a distraction), but his hands were shaky, his eyes started to sting with tears and he bowed his head to hide them from his friend.

_Barry's gone, Barry's gone, Barry's gone._

He heard Summers's chair scoot closer to him and felt her press her forehead on top of his head.

"Uncle Barry would have wanted you to continue on with your life, but not like this, not pretending everything's alright when it's not"

"But I don't know _**how**_, Uncle Barry was always there for me with answers, was there to help me make Auntie feel better, to make her smile, promised he wouldn't leave us, wouldn't leave _**me**_!"

_Barry's gone! Barry's gone! Barry's gone!_

"He didn't leave you, he never left, he's always with you, in your heart and soul, in every lesson he's taught you. Wally, Barry loves you, still loves you wherever he is, still watches over you, and I think right now he's sad, sad because you're hurting yourself right now"

Wally felt his body tremble, the tears following freely down his cheeks, he barely felt his friend's arms wrap around him.

_Those weeks of holding in all his suffering finally broke like a hundred year old dam. _

"He's gone Sunny!" he cried, "he's gone!"

"Sssh, it's okay, it's going to be okay"

Wally almost believed her…and he suppose that was a start.

* * *

_Wally did get better, it was small but he did get better, he finished school, getting into one of the tops University in Central City with a full ride-They never knew that- but he never thought of his Uncle's uniform, never looked at the compass that still spun never did he have the urge to help the Heroes who stationed themselves in the city to protect it, he just spent his entire Freshman year studying and being…normal. _

"_It's almost like he's afraid" Diana commented._

"_It seems that way" J'onzz agreed. _

_The scene changed, Wally was in campus's activity center, studying, the TV on in the background, a game on._

"We interrupt this program for an important News story"

Wally ignored the groans as he concentrated on his book.

"I'm Rena Campbell, reporting to you live from the old Newspaper tower, where Summers Grey is about to jump"

Wally lifted his head so fast he was surprised it didn't snap, he whirled around to the TV, where the camera just got a close up view of a familiar young woman, standing at the edge of the building.

_Pounding heartbeat, choking fear._

Suddenly screams came from the screen and around him as the woman fell, and Wally….

He ran.

* * *

_They've seen it so many times before now that it shouldn't surprise them, but it did. Unlike the first time when Wally used his speed everything did not go by in a blur, instead everything moved slow like slow moving picture, buildings, cars, animals, people, everything just moved slow almost freezing actually. _

"_I wonder what made her jump" Clark mused, as he and the others watched Wally catch his friend just as she nearly hit the sidewalk and raced away from the now bewildered crowed, stopping in an alley._

"Wally" Summers said still in his arms, her voice shaky, eyes wide as she clung to him.

"Yeah?" Wally panted as he leaned against the red bricked wall.

"I jumped off a tower"

Wally gave a shaky laugh.

"_Looks like we're about to find out" John said as the scene faded and another appeared._

"What the hell were you thinking?" Wally snapped as he paced back and forth, aware of Summers's eyes on him, they were at his Aunt's house, who at the moment was at work-probably at the place where his friend jumped-, now that they were all calm, Wally wanted answers.

"I was thinking you would come save me, and you did" Summers said, her voice calm.

"But what if I couldn't or one of the others couldn't, you'd be dead!"

"But I'm not and it's all thanks to you!"

Wally looked at her, then shook his head, he knew what this was about.

"Sunny" he nearly whines as he sits next to her.

"This city needs a Hero"

"The Heroes here are doing just fine"

"This city needs a _**Flash,**_ just like Gotham needs a Batman, and Metropolis needs a Superman. Wally it's been a year now"

"We've had this conversation before Summers, no."

"Damn it why? What are you so afraid off?"

Wally didn't answer, he never did, and he wouldn't.

"Well? Wally answer me!"

"Of messing up okay!" Wally snapped, closing his mouth with a click when he realized he just told her, what he didn't want anyone to know, he was afraid.

"Well duh, no one perfect not even Heroes"

"I'm not him, I'm not Barry" Wally sighs, "if I take that name everyone is going expect me to be just like him, to live up to his legacy, and I can't"

_And they did, sometimes still do, as do other Heroes, it was something they now weren't proud of. _

"…You know why I think Barry did so great as the Flash?"

Wally shook his head

"Because he was Barry, he wasn't Jay, or any other Speedster, he was just Barry, and he made his own legacy by being just Barry"

"So when you take up the name, you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm no—"

"You're going to be Wally, you're not going to be Barry, or Jay, or anyone else, just Wally and you're going to make you own legacy"

"Summ—"

"And you're gonna do it too, because there are a seven more towers do jump from, I know I checked"

Wally just looked at his friend who stared back stubbornly, shook his head and laughed, and kept laughing until his sides started to hurt.

_Some months later there were sightings of the Flash all around Central City._

_The scene changed, and Wally one the lottery. _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	17. Chapter 18

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

_When Wally won the lottery he had been excited, like a little kid who suddenly be told that they were going to Disney World. Seeing him now made them wonder if he truly understood what winning the lottery meant. _

Wally looked down at the ticket in his hand, the winning ticket, he had won! 100 billion dollars!

"You want it?" he asked Summers who now was staring at him in surprise, after she had screamed her head off when she realized he had won.

"What? Are you crazy? No! You won it, you keep it"

"But what do I do with the money? I mean I know I'm going to give half of it to charity, but what about the other half? Should I just give away the rest to the homeless?"

He would have asked his Compass, but it was still spinning.

Summers shrugged, "I would buy a mansion" she said.

_And he did after he donated half of it, though they suspected it was because Wally felt it was expected of him than anything else. _

_He hired a butler that he wanted to name Alfred number 2, but the original was not amused nor was Jeff-the butler- after that he didn't touch the money expect to pay for bills and Jeff, and half the time he wasn't even home._

_So how and when did he decide to blow all his money on parties they wondered. _

_The scene changed._

* * *

Wally gave a big yawn as he made his way up to his room, tonight has been an uneventful night, with Supes, Bats, and Green Arrow fighting about Cadmus.

Sometimes being a Hero sucked.

"Wonder where Jeff is…oh yeah tonight's his night off, forgot about that, still glad I changed out of my custom, though I wish I had eaten something on my way here_" _he thought as he entered his room, he barely closed the door when he felt it.

The presences of another.

"Hello, Wally"

"_Shit"_

Frozen that's how he felt as he stared at the man sitting on his bed, green eyes like his, and a smile that remained him of his Auntie Iris.

His Father.

The shadow that he long thought he no longer could remember or fear, or feel anything for.

"You got big, filled out a little too"

"_Run Wally, just run"_

His father got off the bed, and made his way towards him.

"_Come on, run away Hotshot" _

Hands touched his face, gently like before, like before Barry and Iris.

"_Don't let him touch you"_

"You're shivering, are you scared?"

"_Run damn it, run!"_

"Or maybe you're mad, because I left you, I didn't mean to"

Voice so soft, just like before and it was all bad.

_Badbadbadbadbadbadbad!_

He knew this, knew all of this but he didn't care, because that small part of him, the part that sometimes still whispers to him was loud and in charge and it was saying his father was back.

His Daddy had come back to him, had found him.

"_No Wally"_

He was suddenly being pulled towards the bed, he knew what was going to happen, he was afraid and excited at the same time, his clothes were being pulled off, and word were being whispered to him, the same words spoken to him when he was two…

"Daddy?"

"_Damn it Wally snap out of it now!"_

His father paused when he jerked, looked at him curiously as he looked around, he could have sworn he…..

"_Do you think he heard me?"_

"Wally?"

Wally blinked at his father, then down at their in twine bodies, the voice in his head was quiet now and he could think.

"Get off"

"Wally?"

"Get off now!"

He struggled, but his metabolism was low and he was so tiered, he couldn't vibrate, couldn't get away.

_Badbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbad_

"That's enough boy!"

That voice, the same voice used when his father was angry, the same voice he learned to obey.

His body went limp.

"Good boy"

The night was filled with hands forcing pleasure and fear.

"_God damn it!" _

_Shayera, John and Superman paced, while Diana looked everywhere but at the scene flinching whenever Wally whimpered, Batman and J'onzz couldn't look away._

_There was so much fear, confusion, and that loud voice in their heads, screaming for help, and for Barry, mixed that small child-like voice happy that his Daddy was back. _

"I'll be back in a few days" his Father whispered when he was done, he ruffled his hair and then left leaving Wally alone curled in a ball and trembling.

That's how Jeff found him.

_After that Wally –and after he made Jeff promise not to tell anyone- spent the rest of his money on parties with Jeff helping. He ignored Summers, Iris, Jay and Joan's worried looks and questions, smiled through the Justice League's disapproval frowns._

_Throughout it all was the voice of Rudolph saying over and over again._

"_I'll be back in a few days" _

_Finally when he ran out of money, and had to sell the Manor, he moved to an apartment that fit his budget with his job at the Central City Police Station, and even then he didn't relax, and the voice just kept going over and over in his head._

Wally jumped when footsteps thundered past his door, his heart pounding in his chest, and it was getting hard to breathe as he listened for the door knob to twist open, waiting for the door to open and his Father to enter.

It never opened and he never let go of the bear and compass clutched tighten in his hand and arms, nor did he stop trembling or move from the corner he curled up in.

* * *

_The scene faded into white._

"_Two months"_

_Eyes twirled to Batman, his eyes hard, but his body language said something differently._

"_This was two months before the Luther and the Speed Force" Batman explained further. _

"_Hera" Diana gasp softly._

"_He had sounded….. so peaceful" Shayera said, remembering how she begged her friend to grab her hand, how she pulled, how they all pulled. _

"_He said he wasn't coming" John said._

_They….they had almost lost Wally._

"_**John!"**_

"…_..You hear that?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_**Clark!"**_

"_That"_

"_**Bruce! Diana!"**_

"_Sounds like Ollie"_

"_**Wally!"**_

"_**Come on, wake up"**_

"_**J'onzz!"**_

"_**Wake up!"**_

_The scene faded in a bright white light. _

* * *

**_Reveiw Please!_**


	18. Chapter 19

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

"Welcome back"

Batman looked over at Green Arrow, before taking in his surroundings, he was in the Medical Wing, he looked back at Ollie.

"We found you in some old Warehouse, you guys were strapped to tables and Grodd was out cold, we brought you back here for medical attention when you all wouldn't wake up" Ollie explained.

Batman nodded before sitting up, to his left John was being fussed over by Vixen, while Clark was reassuring Supergirl that he was fine. Diana was already off the bed and was helping J'onzz, and Shyhera was slowly coming around.

"Dude, did anyone get the name of the planet that hit me?"

That voice shouldn't change the mood of the room, shouldn't have the _**ability**_ to and yet it did.

All six founders eyes swirled to the youngest, who was cradled his head in his hands, groaning softly, he looked up when he realized the feel of eyes on him was not in his head.

"Guys?" he queried.

Green Arrow, Supergirl, and Vixen glanced at each other with questioning eyes, when the six looked away.

* * *

Wally didn't think it was possible, but somehow his friends were able to not only be overly protective but avoid him at the same time!

"I'm telling you Ollie it's weird! I'm beginning to think Grodd replaced them with pod-people or something"

Ollie nodded, he and everyone else in the League thought the six founders behavior was odd, they all knew that the Founders were a bit protective of Wally, Shayera and John more so than the others, but this went beyond extremes.

If someone did so much as_** look**_ at Wally, there would be these ominous shadow hovering over them, promising suffering before death.

"Did something happen?" Green Arrow asked, the two were in the lunchroom, Ollie had invited the younger male for lunch, half worried for the boy and half hoping to get some kind of information about the Founding members change in personality.

"Like I told you, all I remember was Batman breaking the machine and then nothing" Wally answered, he tried asking his friends but all he got were unreadable looks and excuses, even Batman hesitated and made excuses.

"It's weird" Wally said with a slight pout.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Ollie said before reaching over to ruffle the Speedster's hair, Wally gave a half-hearted huff, and smiled, Ollie smiled back, that smile suddenly faded

"Wally"

"Yes?"

"Could you maybe figure it out soon?" Ollie asked nervously as he felt dark glares burn into his back.

* * *

"GL!"

John paused mid-step at the voice, blinking when a red blur circled him, before he found himself looking at a large grin.

"What's up?" Flash asked, rocking on his heels.

"Nothing" John answered, going around the Speedster and continuing on, wanting, _**needing **_to be away from the younger male, needed to get the imagines of Wally, trembling and afraid _**out **_of his head, needed to beat down the feelings of wanting to lock his young friend away from the world.

"John?"

The ex-marine blinked out of his thoughts and saw deep emerald eyes looking worriedly at him.

"It's nothing" John answered, "look I have to go, see ya later Hotshot"

Wally watched his friend leave with a frown, he had hoped to get some answers for his friends' odd behavior, but all he got were far away looks, sometimes even looks that he couldn't identify, and then them hurrying off and avoiding him for the rest of the day only appearing when someone either touched and looked at him.

Wally sighed before turning around and walked down the hall, his next stop was Superman, and even though the Big Guy wasn't known for lying often, Wally felt like he wasn't going to get any answers.

* * *

They had all thought they were handling this new…situation well.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!"

Okay so maybe threatening to disembowel a Justice League member wasn't handling the situation, but hey we all can't be perfect.

"Wally—" Diana began.

"No!" Wally nearly snapped, stopping his pacing of the Meeting room floor.

The Princess flinched slightly at the raised tone, before looking over at the other for help.

"Wally" Shayera began, only to be cut off by the Speedster again.

"I said no!" Wally nearly snapped again, "no more excuses! Ever since that thing with Grodd, it's been weeks of excuses, avoidance, and weird looks! Either you tell what's going on or I'll let Ollie and the League send guys into a black hole like they planned!"

"Ollie was actually going to do that?" Superman asked.

Wally glared at him, and then there was silence.

"Guys" Wally finally sighed as he sat down in a chair, removing his cowl, "you're all starting to worry me, even Bats, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

There it was, that small frighten voice, and damn it! Why did he have to look at them like that? With those big puppy-dog eyes.

"You know what? Forget it, have fun in the Black Hole" Wally then said when no one said a word for five minutes, he then stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wally"

Wally paused, and glanced over his shoulder at Batman, who oddly enough looked uneasy.

"We" Batman paused for a moment, "we…we know" he then said.

Wally blinked at him, then at his other teammates who were shifting uncomfortably where they stood or sat.

"Know what?" the Speedster asked.

"About….you're father"

They all watched as Wally's body tensed for a moment, then relaxed though Superman could hear the Speedster's heart race.

"What about him?" Wally asked after a moment's pause.

"We know…what he did to you… how he hurt you"

Wally paled.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	19. Chapter 20

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

Janet, the head nurse of the JL Tower was a small motherly woman who always had something sweet to give to her patients, and although she was a kind woman, she was also someone not to be messed with when it concerned said patients. Even Batman listens to her when she gets that look in her eyes.

It was also no secret that The Flash was her favorite patient, many think it has something to do with his easy-going nature and boy-like smile.

So it was understandable why she glared at the six Founders, while said favorite patient laid on the bed, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, somehow she knew that this was their fault.

"Care to explain how this happened?" she asked, well it was more that she demanded.

Shayera was the only brave one to speak, "Flash got some…news that didn't sit well with him" Her mind flashing back to the Meeting room, back to where Wally had paled, how he went from the chair to the floor, how he suddenly couldn't breathe….and how he flinched from them when they tried to help.

"Obviously" Janet said dryly and looked about ready to kick them out.

"Janet"

The Head Nurse stopped and looked over at her patient who now was sitting up, the mask gone, he gave the woman a reassuring smile, though that didn't stop her from fussing over him.

"I'm fine, really" he reassured, "can you…give us a few minutes?"

Janet huffed but left the room, though she did give the others a look as she went by.

Wally watched the door hiss close, before turning his attention back to his teammates, he stared at them and they stared at him, until he finally spoke.

"How?" it was a simple question really, a simple request, but nothing about this was simple.

They told him, what they saw, what they _**learned, **_but what they didn't tell him were the emotions they felt, emotions they were sure they could _**still **_feel, they weren't sure there was a way to describe such a thing (Though J'onzz probably could) or if they were truly ready to describe it. Though out their explanation, Wally said not a word, even when they finished not was word was spoken, not even when he got up from the bed and left.

None of them were surprised when there was a request for leave in Batman's office the next day (The office was actually a smaller version of the Batcave, minus the Bats, bottomless pits and Alfred) or when Batman approved it.

* * *

The first day of his leave Wally spent the night looking up at the stars in the Country part of Ireland, this was his favorite thing to do as a teen, he would spend hours laying in the grass and just watching as the stars twinkled as him as though telling him stories of everything they've seen, or just happy that someone was taking the time just to _**look**_ at them. Sometimes his Uncle would join him and together they would watch the stars.

…He wondered if they saw that memory…

Did they see any _**good **_memories at all? Or did they just see the bad? And why did they have to see _**that**_ memory, they probably thought him suicidal now…and maybe he was, _**had **_been, he wasn't now!

Sure they told him everything, but Wally got the impression that they were leaving out something.

Wally felt he should be more upset about this, instead of feeling numb.

The second day he considered calling Summers, then his Aunt, then Jay, but decided on the ice-cream parlor instead.

He sat in the corner booth with his five Banana Splits and one Root beer float, his unusual, and he only took three bites before his appetite was gone.

Whoever said ice-cream was the source of happiness was a lair.

With a sigh, Wally watched as people came and went, mostly couples and families, remembers times when his Uncle would take him here ( When he was smaller, and less scared of the world) and they would have eating contests, his Aunt watching with an half-exasperated, half-fond smile, sometimes she even referee (he always won when she did)

He wondered if they saw that memory.

The third day Wally had a movie marathon, going through ever collection in his library, his mind reminding him the he and his Aunt use to do the same thing when Uncle Barry was away on mission (At that time he didn't know his Uncle was the Flash) both waiting for the man to come home, it was the only time he was allowed to stay up late…he stayed up late a lot.

Wally wondered if they saw that memory.

On the fourth day Wally went to a deserted beach and went seashell hunting, stopping only to eat the sandwiches he brought with him.

Peanut butter and bananas.

Jay got him hooked on them.

He wondered if they saw that memory.

On the Fifth day his apartment was invaded by Dick, Roy, Conner and Kaldur, apparently this was to be a boy's night, Wally was pretty sure Dick had been spying on him again and became worried about not only his ask for leave but of his roaming, apparently he did that a lot when he was troubled.

Actually he could remember a time when he was younger, few weeks into moving in with his new family, he remembered nights of not sleeping, walking down the hall with Mr. Bear in his arms, going room to room, searching at that time for his father.

After his father had become nothing but a shadow, he would roam when he was distressed or troubled; it was how his family knew something was wrong (how his friends at Mount Justice knew, though at first they thought it was because of his speed and everything being slower for him).

He wondered if they saw that memory.

On the sixth day he had a fever and hallucinations, (He suppose that's what happens when you don't sleep five days straight) his father was everywhere, touching him, whispering in his ear on how he was so happy he found his little boy.

Summers said he was sick for two days.

He knows they saw that, and he wonders why they were so lucky.

On the ninth day he looked at his compass, he always looks at his compass, even though it hadn't stopped spinning in a long time, it was kept neatly on his dresser by the picture of his Aunt, Uncle, and Mother, he cleaned it every chance his got, made sure it _**always**_ was next to the pictures.

It was still spinning.

He wonders if they understood his obsession with his compass.

On the tenth day, they ranged his doorbell.

* * *

_**Review Please!**_


	20. Chapter 21

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

"Something's wrong with Wally" Dick announced when he entered the cave, dressed in a simple button down shirt and jeans.

Bruce paused in his typing for few seconds before continuing on, and in those few seconds Dick knew that his mentor and father-figure knew something was wrong with his best friend.

"Something's always wrong with Wally" Bruce then said, though his body was relaxed Dick knew an attempted distraction when he heard one.

"No, this time it's different" Dick said as he came over and leaned against the large computer that Bruce now refused to look away from.

"Wally's roaming"

"I believe that's because of his powers, it—"

"It's different" Dick interrupted, "contrary to what you all believe Wally doesn't roam because of his powers, or that he had ADHD, though that's questionable at times, he only roams when something's upset him"

Bruce's fingers paused and stayed paused, but he didn't really notice.

"Bruce?"

Bruce looked at his son in everything but blood, and Dick was surprised at what he saw, wasn't even sure that he really saw it, even when Bruce looked away.

"Bruce" he said moments later, voice almost soft, "Bruce, what did you do?"

Bruce said nothing and continued typing.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Clark blinked at his son who had come barging into the kitchen then at his Ma, then back at Conner who glared at him, arms folded, scowl on his face.

"What?" Clark asked.

"What did you do?" Conner repeated.

"I'm not sure I know what—"

"To Wally"

Clark closed his mouth with a click, and looked down at the pie he had been eating before Conner had barged.

"Clark?" Martha questioned.

Clark shook his head then looked back up at his son, "How did you know" Clark then asked, he wondered how _**much **_the young man knew, "did he tell you?"

Clark wasn't sure what he would feel if Conner said yes.

"No, but me and the others figured it out on our own" Conner shrugged, "so me, Dick, Roy, and Kaldur went to Wally's apartment, a boy's night out was our cover, Wally didn't buy it but went along, we tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't, just said that the last mission hit a little to close to home and flinched whenever we mentioned any of you guys. So I'm asking again, What. Did. You. Do?"

Clark thought he should be annoyed over the fact that Conner's look made him feel like a ten year old boy again, getting caught sneaking a piece of pie, but he wasn't.

"Clark, sweetie. What happen?" Martha asked.

Clark wanted to tell her, tell her so she could fix it like she always did when he came to her with problems, but he _**couldn't. **_This was Wally's secret, _**had **_been Wally's secret, until that day, and though he and the other messed up, it will remain Wally's secret.

* * *

Every time a Martian enters another's mind there is a wave length that is imprinted on them, each wave is unique as the person's whose mind they've entered. Which is why meditation was so important, it helps to organize each wave length, like a file drawer. Those they are closest too, have a much stronger connection with them.

His adoptive Earth family was a good example.

Each had their own wave length, all six waves streaming through his head as though a gentle caress. Currently though their waves weren't calm.

Their waves crushed upon him like a storm, and Wally's was the worst.

Loud, pounding in his head.

And there was nothing he could do...unless Wally comes to him.

J'onzz doubted he would.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Mother" Diana sighed as she and her mother walked down the shoreline, "I want to comfort him, I feel more protective than before, but the other part of me is ashamed for knowing such a secret and without his consent, and another part of me is angry and that he didn't tell any of us, that he lived with this alone"

"What did you see my child?" Hippolyta asked.

Her daughter had come to her, eyes clouded with trouble, and unshed tears, Hippolyta had comfort her, asking questions in hopes to find out what was troubling her daughter, _**this **_was a bit of a surprise.

"I wish I could tell mother, I really do, but I've already damaged his trust, I can't shattered it"

* * *

Everyone in the League knew that Shayera and John were protective of the Flash, quick to set anyone who bad-talked about him straight (and slightly scarred for life), and Vixen could see why, there was this …innocence about the Speedster that sometimes made her maternal instincts flare up, both human and animal.

And after the case with Grodd and the strange few weeks of the Founder members glaring at everyone who so much as looked at the Flash, Vixen was surprised to find out that Flash had taken leave and the others were distracted, even Batman which was creepy.

So she really wasn't surprised when she found both Shayera and John together in the training area working out their frustration on the robots. She watched from the observation deck, actually she felt it was safer then joining.

"_She could have dodged that" _Vixen thought, when Shayera got hit.

For an hour she watched them, watched them make mistakes that could easily been avoided, and realized that whatever happen between them and Flash hit something close to home.

* * *

It was nearly the end of Flash's second week of leave that they came, none of them really surprised when they found the other standing at the front door, dressed as civilians and it was John who ranged the door bell.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm not sure if I should be worried or not?"

"Wally's …fine" Clark hesitantly reassured.

"And yet you hesitated on the fine, come in" Iris said.

All six shuffled into the living room, they're eyes roaming and landing on several items before they sat, Iris frowned at the nervous and uncomfortable silence that filled the air.

"So what is this about?" she asked as she sat in the red cushioned chair.

Funny how they hesitated to tell Wally, but were more than happy to tell Iris (Minus the Wally's father coming back and raping his son, they felt that was something Wally should tell) and to be honest they weren't sure what they would find coming here, comfort maybe, or perhaps just answers on what to do.

"It wasn't your fault" Iris said after they finished, her eyes wet with unshed tears, her voice trembling slightly. Her mind in a whirl, she didn't even know her Wally had taken leave, she then looked at the others, and noticed how _**tired**_ and_** lost**_ they all looked; it remained her of Wally when he was younger.

"We don't know what to do" John finally said, "Wally…won't talk to us and we well…"

Iris nodded in understanding, she too when she found out about what her brother did to her nephew she didn't know how to act around the boy, Barry on the other hand, seem to naturally know what to do and as the memories flowed through her mind a particular memory stood out, it made her smile and a plan started to form in her head making that smile grow turning mischievous.

It made the others very worried.

* * *

Bruce wondered not for the first time how he got into these things, and then remembered

Alfred.

Why was it that every time he didn't want to do something someone just had to mention that they were going to tell Alfred, he would end up doing it?

He seriously needed to look into that.

"Um guys?"

The sound of Wally's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Why is Clark wearing Batman slippers?"

And let the sleepover begin.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	21. Chapter 22

**The Ever Spinning Compass**

"Hello, Allen residents, Isis speaking"

"Auntie?"

"Wally, how are you dear?"

"Confused"

"And why is that honey"

"Why did you tell my teammates I wanted a sleepover?"

"I felt that maybe you wanted the company"

"Asking would have been nice"

"As would have knowing you were on leave"

There was silence on the other end, then a deep sigh.

"Point taken"

"Just humor them honey"

"Fine" Wally sounded like he wanted to do anything but humor them, "quick question though"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Diana doing my hair?"

Isis hung up before she busted a gut from laughing.

* * *

Wally stared at the phone that was giving off a dial tone, before he hung up, he then looked around at his living room, John and Clark were bickering about what movie to watch, J'onzz and Bruce were going through his bookcase (Wally had a suspicion that one of them was going to go missing judging from the way Bruce was so intensely reading it), behind him Shayera was fixing something in the kitchen, which judging from the bangs and cursing it was going to scary.

"What shampoo do you use Wally? It smells really nice" Diana said.

Wally blinked and looked up at the Amazon Princess with bewilderment, then shrugged, jumping when there was another curse from the kitchen.

"We are not watching Old Yeller" Clark grumbled.

Wally snickered, smiling innocently when the Green Lightern glared his way.

"Like The Three Stooges is better" John said.

"Don't mock the classics" Wally said with an deadly whisper.

Diana peered down at the Speedster, "What is the Three Stooges?"

Wally grinned and his eyes lit up.

* * *

"Those three are idiots"

"You've said that already Diana"

"I know but it needs repeating"

"Shayera what it this?"

"I think it just moved"

"Is that an eyeball?"

"Shut up and eat it"

"Clark how many pies is that?"

"Must they do that every time?"

"Told you we should have watched Old Yeller"

"_**NO!**_"

Five hours, three pillow fights, seven shots of pure Russian Vodka, ten orders of pizza, a plan to find and kill the Three Stooges and a hole in the wall later, Wally laid cuddled between the sleeping Bruce and Shayera on the mattress of sheets and pillows floor they created, Shyhera's wings protectively covered him, and he was using John's lap as a pillow, said Green Lantern was asleep back against the sofa behind him.

Behind Bruce was J'onzz who Wally wasn't sure if he was sleeping or was in deep meditation, but seem peaceful, curled behind Shayera was Diana and Clark, the Amazon Princess was using the Man of Steel's chest as a pillow.

Wally laid there staring up at the ceiling, his mind remembering times when he and his Uncle Barry, and Auntie would have sleepovers in his room, telling stories and just being plan silly, at one point Jay and Joan had joined them and it became a bit of a tradition to have a sleepover at the Allen's house at least once a month.

Even after he hit puberty.

He never thought he would be during it with his current teammates, then again he never thought his teammates would know one of his deepest secrets. He also never thought he would have so much fun.

He knew why his Aunt had sent the team over for a sleepover, and he was reluctant to admit that it worked.

They didn't talk about everything that happened and yet they did.

All those touches and ruffle of hairs told him they may not understand but they were here, willing to wait and willing to listen.

Green eyes looked away from the ceiling to his hand where the most precious thing in his life was held, the needle was spinning, but this time it was different, though it spun, it would stop at one of the four golden letters and spin again, then stop again.

Wally stared at it, watching it, he then smiled closed his hand into a fist and snuggled down into the bundled of feathers, slept and for the first time in a long time he slept peacefully.

-End-

* * *

_**Review Please!**_

_**And look out for the Sequel Building A Family and the Young Justice companion fic Crying Green Eyes *title my change* **_


	22. They're Here!

_**Dear readers,**_

_**The two stories I mentioned Building A Family, and the other which has been changed to Soldier of Fortune is up. I hope you enjoy them both.**_

_**YG**_


End file.
